Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Mysticons: Treasure of the Multiverse
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: Before traveling through the Worlds in "The Next Decade", the Gokaigers were in search of the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse. Traveling to the World of the Mysticons, this story tells the adventure the Space Pirates had with warriors who aren't so different from them, but will they destroy each other to get what they want? Takes place between Episodes 12 and 13 of Mysticons.


_**Space Empire Zangyack had attacked the Earth, forcing a group of haughty pirates to rise up and fight against them following the power sacrifice of the previous 34 Super Sentai. Following their defeat, they went to find the next Greatest Treasure of the Universe. Fighting alongside the Kamen Riders, they discovered it, and fighting with the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, they discovered another treasure. However, the journey did not end there. Eventually, they came to fight with Kamen Rider Decade again and travel through the New Worlds, but this story… this takes place before all that**_ …

 **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

 **Vs**

 **Mysticons**

 **Treasure of the Multiverse**

In space, the giant red pirate ship known as the GokaiGalleon came out from behind the moon. As it came out, a large silver wall behind it faded away. It stopped just in front of the moon and idled by as it now completely faced Earth.

"Wow!" Gai Ikari exclaimed as he looked out and ran to Don Dogoier at the helm. "We finally did it! We're on another Earth!"

"It seems like a lovely Planet," Ahim de Famille said before looking to Don. "If Zangyack were here, it would be a shame for them to attack a peaceful world again."

"Don't worry, Ahim," Luka Millfy said as she walked over. "Ever since we teamed up with the Kamen Riders, we don't have to worry about Zangyack for a long time."

"Don't get cocky," Joe Gibken said as he walked up from the lower deck. "They destroyed the GokaiGalleon before."

"And now, we have it back," Captain Marvelous said as he got up from his seat. He looked to the Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys and Buddyroid Keys from the past adventures of the Gokaigers before closing the Key Chest. "The Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse is going to be ours, and there's no place better to start than on another World," he said before looking to the robotic parrot, Navi, fly over. "Hey, Bird," he said. "Do your fortune-telling."

"After two years, I told you not to call me 'Bird'!" Navi argued. Nonetheless, he spread his arms out. "Let's _Otakara_ **Navi** gate!" he exclaimed before flying around. After a while, everyone watched him crash into a stack of Gai's Encyclopedia of Super Sentai. He emerged out from it afterwards. " _Four of magic and of light shall destroy you or help you_ ," he prophesized in an eerie tone before his eyes went back to normal. "That's all!"

"Four of magic?" Gai asked. "Oh! Magiranger?"

"But those are eight," Ahim said. "Maybe the answer lies on the Earth below."

"In that case, let's go," Captain Marvelous said. "We'll take the treasure any way we want," he proclaimed. "After all, that's what a Pirate is all about."

The GokaiGalleon flew towards the Earth and away from the moon. However, unknown to the Pirates, a red and black Zangyack Empire Ship came out from behind them.

"Gokaigers… you shall die at the hand of the Zangyack Empire once and for all!" someone inside the tailgater ship said. "Follow them!"

On the Planet below, there was a city bustling with life. Many people, humans and hybrids of animals alike, were going about their everyday lives. All the cars had no wheels, yet they hovered off of the ground and raced along the streets while rapid trains in the air raced around like a monorail train.

On top of a royal tower in the center of the city, four girls were watching over the trains.

One of the girls looked taller than the others. She had long orange hair with a dragon-shaped tiara, a white short jacket over a green shirt, a green skirt and green shoes. She also had her hair in a ponytail and an armband on her right arm.

The second girl had short purple hair. She wore a purple shirt, which was covered by a dark-blue jacket with some red details on it. She had two red belts overlapping each other across her waist and had denim jeans with navy shoes.

The third girl was dark-skinned with pointy ears, an Elven girl. She was one of the shortest ones in the group. She had mahogany hair kept in pigtails. She wore a shirt with different colors. The top was pink with a white cross pattern on it, and below it was blue with the rest white while there was a single pink stripe. She wore black shorts underneath her skirt, as well as blue shoes with a white and pink stripe on each of them. On her back was a purple backpack with wings on them.

The last girl was about the same height as the elf. She had blonde hair under a round helmet with goggles on the top. She wore a green shirt covered by a purple vest and had dark-green shorts. She had long purple boots and had her hair in a braid.

A fuzzy, white mole-like creature with pale pink ears on the second girl's shoulders looked down with excitement and chattered as the trains traveled through the city.

"Okay, girls, this is it," the purple-haired girl said. "Piper and I have been doing this for years, Princess, so it's about time you and Em learned how to do this too."

"And you're sure about this, Zarya?" the redhead asked. "Seems kind of dangerous without us using our powers to do it."

"Hey, there's gonna be times when we can't use our powers, Arkayna," Zarya said. "Plus, it's fun."

"I'm not sure," the blonde girl said. "Seems like a long jump."

"Don't worry, Em," Piper said. "You just need to time it right."

Choko chirped.

"Right," Zarya said before taking off one of her belts. "Everyone ready?"

"I guess," Arkayna said as she took a spare belt. "After all, we got all the pieces of the Codex, so I can't see the harm in having some fun."

"Just as long as nothing else bad happens," Zarya said before the sound of a train horn blew. "There's our ride!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait, now?!" Emerald exclaimed.

Zarya and Piper leapt off of the roof and onto the rail of the Dragon Train.

"No time like the present!" Arkayna exclaimed as she leapt down.

"Oh, by the Hammer of Harmon!" Emerald exclaimed before jumping down. "Wait up!"

Zarya laughed as she rode along the rails of the Dragon Train. Behind her, Piper laughed giddily.

Arkayna looked down and laughed as well. "Oh my goblin, what a view!" she exclaimed. "How could we have missed out on this?"

"Just gotta ride with the skies, Princess," Zarya said. She turned around and noticed Em screaming. "Hey, Em!" she called out. "You hanging in there okay?"

"Don't say 'hang'!" Emerald exclaimed. "I'm holding on for life here! Don't make me even more nervous!"

"Oh, don't be so scared," Arkayna said. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Besides, what could go wrong?" Piper asked as Em turned her head away from facing the ground.

Em opened her eyes and looked up. She let out a sigh of relief as she now saw everything pass by her.

"Yeah, that's much better," Em said as she took note of everything passing by her. "There's the Docking District, Construction Yard, Pirate Ship…"

"Yeah," Arkayna said before shaking her head after hearing what Em said. "Wait, what?"

"Em, I don't think we'll be seeing Kitty again for a while," Zarya said before she backtracked to what Em said as well. "A _red_ Pirate Ship?"

"Doesn't look like Kitty to me!" Emerald said as everyone looked up.

The four girls and Choko got off of the rails and landed on a roof. They all looked up as a red Pirate Ship with a large bowsprit in the front.

"I don't think those are any Sky Pirates we know," Arkayna said before looking to Zarya. "You're the ex-pirate," she said. "Ever seen that one before?"

"You mean a ship bigger than any other?" Zarya asked. "No, I have not."

In Drake City, everyone looked up as the GokaiGalleon sailed through the skies. It eventually stopped at the Royal Palace and dropped anchors to the ground below.

"My Palace? Again?!" Arkayna exclaimed. "Come on," she told her friends. "Let's see what this is all about."

Everyone looked at GokaiGalleon before all of the Gokaigers slid down ropes to a rooftop nearby.

"There are only six of them?" Emerald asked.

"Then this should be easy!" Zarya said with a grin on her face.

"Pirates!" Gawayne exclaimed at the Palace. Several Guards came up while Malvaron and Doug watched from afar. "Guards! Arrest them! Protect the King!"

Captain Marvelous took out his megaphone and turned it on. "Listen up, Earthlings, and…" he started out before seeing confused looks on everyone's faces. He looked to the megaphone and hit it a few times before turning it on again. "Can you all understand me?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty clear now!" Doug called out.

"First the Pink Skulls, now _these_ guys," Malvaron said. "What is it this time? Sent by Dreadbane?"

"We are the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger," Captain Marvelous said as Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Emerald watched from where they were. "I am Captain Marvelous. We don't intend on staying here long. We're just in search of the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse."

"The… what?" Piper asked, to which Choko chirped in confusion.

"Do any of you know where we would find this Treasure?" Ahim asked with her own megaphone.

On the streets, a goblin, Barnabas Dingleknot, raised his hand.

"Yes, officer?" Ahim asked.

"I don't know much about this Ultimate Treasure, but can I ask something?" Barnabas asked.

"Of course," Ahim said. "What is it you must ask?"

"What is a Sentai?" Barnabas asked. "Are you like the Mysticons?"

"Mysticon?" Don asked as he turned to Gai.

"Don't know…" Gai said.

"What are the Mysticons?" Captain Marvelous asked.

"You don't know who the Mysticons are?" Barnabas asked. "They're the protectors of the Realm of Gemina."

Captain Marvelous lowered his megaphone, as did Ahim. The two looked to each other with slight confusion on their faces.

"Thank you for not being so hostile, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

"What kind of Earth is this?" Joe asked. "They don't even seem to have a Sentai."

Captain Marvelous turned around. "Don't know," he replied. "But nothing will stop us from getting the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse."

"But… how should we start if no one knows?" Gai asked.

Marvelous chuckled. "We eat." He replied.

"Well, nothing changes with you… Marvelous," Luka said as she removed a ring from her finger. "Let's see how much this is worth."

As the Gokaigers were about to head out into the City, two guards walked up.

"What do you want?" Joe asked.

"The King requests an audience with you." One of the guards replied.

"Damn," Captain Marvelous swore. "As if things couldn't get any more complicated."

"Take us to him," Luka said. "But it'd better not be a waste of our time."

Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Emerald walked through the streets of Drake City. Everyone now continued with what they were doing as soon as the new Pirates left them alone.

"So, what's the difference between Sky Pirates and Space Pirates?" Piper asked. "You think they came from the Stars?"

"Well, they're looking for the Treasure of the Multiverse," Em said. "I don't know what that is, but if it's not here in the Cosmo-Verse, they won't have much luck."

"I just talked with Kitty," Zarya said as she lowered her phone. "They've never heard of any Gokaigers, and have never heard of Space Pirates before."

"You think the Astromancers will do something about them?" Em asked.

"Probably," Arkayna replied. "I just hope that they're not with Dreadbane. I can't imagine him taking back the Codex Pieces, especially after we're close to uniting them again."

At the Castle of the Spectral Hand, Dreadbane was kneeling before the portal he made. Tazma and General Tibion stood behind him.

"I have tried everything, my Queen," Dreadbane said. "The Mysticons might have the Dragon Disk, but we will do everything we can to ensure your return."

Tazma rolled her eyes. "You think he might not be the same?" she asked General Tibion.

"I do not question our Master," General Tibion said. "But we _must_ get the Codex Pieces back to please him."

"Stop your babbling!" Dreadbane called out, causing the two to stop conversing with one another. "Prepare the Spectral Hand to attack Drake City immediately!"

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. A large crash was heard outside before several foot soldiers in metal, armed with clubs, ran in and aimed their weapons at everyone.

"Spectral Hand, attack!" General Tibion called out, calling forth the Spectral Hand army to counter the new soldiers.

"Hold!" a voice called out.

"Who _dares?_ " Baron Dreadbane asked angrily.

At that moment, the soldiers parted ways. Coming forth was a large figure with a metallic face, abstractly round. He had a sharp horn on his right shoulder and a left arm with a blade on the elbow and shoulder. He had a sword on his back, black with metal plating on it, as well as a shield on his hand resembling a black face with red eyes. His lower body was gold, with several sharp horns on the knees and ankles.

"What monstrosity are _you?_ " Tazma asked as she prepared to blast the newcomer with her shadows.

"I am General Dojiku of the Zangyack Empire," the new monster said. "We come from the stars, and we are in search of Space Pirates who destroyed our leaders."

" _Pirates?_ " Dreadbane asked. He let out a chuckle. "What makes you think we would like to partake in such affairs?"

"These Space Pirates are dangerous, using the powers of at least thirty-six generations of warriors to take down the Zangyack Empire," Dojiku explained. "Over two-hundred warriors from those generations destroyed our advance invasion on Earth, and now, these Pirates, the Gokaigers, are here to take the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse. The Ultimate Power that lies in this Realm."

"Ha!" Dreadbane laughed. "The _only_ great power of the Realm is the Dragon Disk and the Codex! The Mysticons may have them, but they will belong to the Legion of the Undead, not some _Empire_."

"It is your choice not to believe me," Dojiku said. "I have already sent my Sugomin to attack Drake City to draw out the Gokaigers. I do not expect them to return, but you may want to watch how the Space Pirates fight before you underestimate them."

"Don't push your luck, General," Tazma said. "There are still the Mysticons. You may have an advanced army, but to go up against their magic without a plan is a fool's errand."

"Good thing I am no fool to danger," General Dojiku said. "On the Home Planet of the Zangyack Empire, I was held back when we invaded Earth. Now that the royal family is no more, I am free to use the powers I was restrained to use," he said before aiming his sword forward, destroying a couple of Spectral Hand Bone Soldiers. "You will come and watch as I battle these… Mysticons." He said before walking out.

"Shall I dispose of him for his arrogance?" General Tibion asked.

"No," Dreadbane said. "If this… Dojiku… can battle the Mysticons and win, we will have an ally by our side, and the Realm will be ours!" he exclaimed before looking to Tazma. "If he fails…" he said.

Tazma grinned. "Don't worry," she said. "I know what to do."

Back in Drake City, the Gokaigers were brought before Gawayne in the Throne Room.

"Ah, the Space Pirates!" Gawayne exclaimed. "Now, let's set some rules straight—"

"Shut up," Luka said before looking to the statues of Queen Goodfey and King Darius at the side. "Nice." She noted before feeling the statue. Upon hearing something come from the two, she pulled her hand away quickly.

"What are those about?" Don asked a guard as Luka continued to back away from the statues.

"An Undead Baron named Dreadbane attacked the Palace, and turned the King and Queen to bone," the guard explained. "The head of the Astromancers, Nova Terron, said that they can still feel what's going on, but they can't move without the spell on them being removed."

"So… where's the King?" Gai asked as he looked to the throne. "I can see you're a Prince… a stubby one too…" he commented, causing some of the guards to chuckle. "But if they're petrified…" he started out as he motioned to the King and Queen. "Who's ruling the land?"

"Ugh, you're _so_ frustrating," Gawayne complained. "I am King Gawayne the Great!" he proclaimed, spreading his arms out as he got out of his seat. Everyone looked to him before he grumbled. "Butler… that was your cue!" he whispered.

The butler quietly threw confetti into the air at Gawayne.

"There must be some misunderstanding," Ahim said. "You are far too obese to be a King."

Once again, more of the Guards snickered.

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad were turned to bone, so I proclaimed myself to be the King while they're statues." Gawayne explained.

"This is nonsense," Joe said. "Where's the Queen?"

"Queen?" Gawayne asked. "Uh, there is _no_ 'Queen'," he remarked. "I'm the only one who can rule Drake City, not my Sister."

"Bet she got rid of the fat there." Luka remarked.

"Hey! Watch your tone!" Gawayne spat.

"Do you have something actually worth bringing our attention to?" Captain Marvelous asked, feeling bored. "Because if this is just going to be you bragging about yourself, we're leaving."

"Uh, it's _always_ about me," Gawayne remarked. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Remember, that when it comes down to who matters most, it's gonna be—"

Captain Marvelous and Joe both took out their Gokai Guns, shooting at Gawayne's hair, ruining it.

"Shut up already!" Gai called out.

"Augh!" Gawayne exclaimed as he felt his hair. "What are those?! What did you do to my hair?!"

"Never seen a Gun before?" Don asked, also feeling exasperated by how Gawayne was acting.

"We made an improvement," Captain Marvelous remarked. "Now, Royal Pain in the ass, you will always remember this as the day you almost pissed off… the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

The Gokaigers left, leaving Gawayne panicking about his hair.

Later, downtown, the girls were looking around at Magi Mall. Piper had brought them to one of the shops, and was looking at animals.

"So, we're not gonna do _anything_ about the Pirates?" Emerald asked Arkayna.

"They're not causing any trouble… yet." Arkayna said.

"Besides, we can't really turn down Piper's Foz Eyes." Zarya added on.

"You think a good pet would be another Foz, or maybe something else?" Piper asked as she looked around the Pet Shop.

"After what happened with the Gumlumps, we should be lucky you have that Griffon Toy," Zarya said. "We got it from some Troll. He nearly tore it apart."

"Wait, this was from a troll?" Piper asked as Arkayna and Em looked on. "Oh, this is Ms. Paisley! A troll took it from me when I first came to Drake Undercity!"

"So no need for another Pet," Em said before someone familiar passed by her. "By the Hammer of Harmon!"

The rest of the girls looked up as the Gokaigers walked over to the jewelry store.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Arkayna asked. "Open pillaging?"

Captain Marvelous walked over to the broker of the shop. "How much is this worth?" he asked, handing over the ring.

The broker investigated the ring. "This is a rare mineral! Amazing!" he exclaimed. He typed away on his register. "I'll give you ten thousand gold for this!"

"Ten _thousand_ gold?!" Zarya exclaimed. "Man, that must be one expensive jewel."

"To be honest, I was expecting them to be raiding us now." Arkayna said.

"You know, as a former pirate, I'm offended," Zarya said. "There are other things pirates do besides pillaging and plundering, you know."

Joe turned his head once Zarya brought up the fact that she was a former pirate. He looked to the four girls continuing to talk before turning back around.

" _Sugoi!_ " Luka exclaimed. "Every other place we go to, they just give us yen. Here, we get actual gold!"

"Luka, I thought you were no longer consumed by money." Doc said.

"She will always dream what she wants, _Hakase_ -San." Ahim said.

"Well, as long as we have enough for food, I don't care," Captain Marvelous said before eyeing towards Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em. "Hey, you four."

"What? Us?" Em asked.

"Hey, Lookie!" Piper said. "The pirates want to talk to us!"

"Yes, very much so." Ahim confirmed.

Arkayna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Princess Arkayna of the Royal Family," she introduced herself. "The Gokaigers, I presume?"

"Yeah," Captain Marvelous said as he walked forward. "Another Princess, I see. One, I can handle. A _third_ one? Maybe not."

Captain Marvelous and Arkayna stared each other down. Zarya, Piper and Em stood behind her and prepared to make their move as Arkayna held her hand by her side, in which Captain Marvelous did the same. The rest of the Gokaigers stood behind him. Like the girls, they prepared to make their move as well.

"Know a good place to eat?" Captain Marvelous asked.

"What?" Zarya asked. "Seriously?"

"What do you think we are? Savages?" Joe asked as he stepped up. "Everyone needs to eat now and then."

"Well, if that's what you want…" Piper said as she stepped up. "You could always try Mama Calamari's Pizza. She serves the best pizza in the Realm!"

"Oh, pizza!" Luka exclaimed. "Marvelous, we haven't tried _that_ one yet!"

"This World is great so far!" Gai exclaimed as he grabbed Luka and shook her. He got out of the way as she almost elbowed him before performing a dab. "Marvelous! Let's do this enthusiastically!"

All of a sudden, several shots were fired at a nearby sign. Everyone looked before several Sugomin arrived, shooting everywhere. They all immediately ran away as the elite Zangyack Forces continued to decimate everything in their path.

"Zangyack?!" Don exclaimed. "How did they find us?"

"You know them?" Arkayna asked.

"They placed bounties on our heads," Joe said. "Hard not to forget."

Choko got up and chattered into Zarya's ear. She nodded before tossing a pink smoke grenade to the ground, causing the Sugomin to lose sight of what they were aiming at for a while.

"Let's go!" Zarya called out.

Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Emerald all ran away towards an alley, leaving the Gokaigers to fend for themselves.

Captain Marvelous grinned. "Finally." He said. He took out his Gokai Gun and shot into the air three times. After each shot, there was a groan.

When the pink smoke cleared, the Sugomin were all sent back. They watched as the six Gokaigers advanced towards them.

"So… these are Space Pirates?" Tazma asked as she looked down at what was happening with Dreadbane by her side. "I honestly don't see what's so special about them."

"Oi, you," Captain Marvelous said as he rested his Gokai Gun on his shoulder. "What brings _you_ here?"

"You may have destroyed the leadership, but not Zangyack itself!" a Sugomin exclaimed. "Now that we can travel Dimensions, we can hunt you down!"

"You will _pay_ for what you did to the Prince and the Emperors!" another Sugomin remarked.

"Shut up, _Baka!_ " Luka remarked.

"You won't get in our way this time!" Gai exclaimed.

"No one will stop us from getting the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse." Joe said.

"The 'Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse'?" Tazma asked. "Impossible! That's supposed to be a myth!"

Meanwhile, Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em all ran into the alley. Choko looked to them before getting back onto Zarya's shoulder.

"Enough," Captain Marvelous said. He took out his Ranger Key. "Let's get this over with."

The rest of the Gokaigers nodded and took out their Ranger Keys, Mobirates and Gokai Cellular.

" **GOKAI CHANGE**!"

The Gokaigers held out their Ranger Keys and placed them into their Mobirates. In Gai's case, he put his Silver Ranger Key into his Gokai Cellular.

" **Mysticon Dragon Mage**!" Arkayna called out.

" **Mysticon Ranger**!" Zarya called out.

" **Mysticon Striker**!" Piper announced.

" **Mysticon Knight**!" Emerald announced.

 **GGGGOOOO-KKKKAAAAAIIIIGGGGGEEERRRRRRRR!**

The Gokaigers spun around as an _**X**_ , a _**V**_ and an Anchor flew towards them, giving them their bodysuits first before giving them their Gokaiger Suits.

"What in the name of the Stars of Gygax?!" Tazma exclaimed as soon as she saw the Gokaigers transform.

"It appears Dojiku was not toying around when he said that these Gokaigers were dangerous," Dreadbane said. "Let's see how this all plays out."

Arkayna spun around before gaining a staff. She twirled it around as her hair turned to lavender. She gained a golden dragon-like crown, as well as a white and green suit. She grinned as she gained a green mask, becoming the leader of the Mysticons, the Mysticon Dragon Mage.

Zarya spun around, her hair turning blue with white streaks on it. She held her hand up and gained her bow, now donned in a blue and white suit with a cape on her back. On her face was a light-blue mask. She pulled her bow back, now transformed into the Mysticon Ranger.

Piper spun around, gaining three pigtails on her head, as well as a white and yellow suit. On her face was a dark-blue mask. She gained three interlocked hoops and spun them around, now becoming the Mysticon Striker.

Emerald spun around as she gained a sideburn, part of her hair shaved. She now had a pink mask, as well as a tough-looking pink suit with a shoulder pad. She gained a sword and swung it down, now transformed into the Mysticon Knight.

As soon as the Mysticons were transformed, they ran out of the alley and back to Magi Mall. However, before they could reach it, several shots were fired in front of them.

"Whoa!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"What the Dragon Blazes?" Emerald asked.

At that moment, Dojiku revealed himself from the side. The four Mysticons and Choko looked to him as he aimed his left hand out while he placed his sword on his shoulder.

"You four…" Dojiku said. "You must be the Mysticons."

"Who's asking, creeper?" Zarya asked.

"I am Dojiku, the last General of the Zangyack Empire," Dojiku introduced himself. "I am here right now… to test your strength."

"Can this wait?" Piper asked. "Because the Mall is under attack, and—"

"There will be no other time for this moment," Dojiku said as he spun his sword around. "I will do what the royalty of Zangyack never accomplished and take the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse for myself! This will be your World no more!"

"Wrong words!" Zarya exclaimed, pulling back on her bow. She released an energy arrow, which shot straight into Dojiku's chest.

Dojiku groaned as he felt the arrow sink in. The Mysticons looked to him before he pulled the arrow out, letting the energy from it get absorbed into his body.

"Now that's more like it." Dojiku said. He let out a grunt and charged towards the Mysticons, his sword aimed outwards dangerously.

Back at the Mall, Captain Marvelous was slashing through the Sugomin. He turned around and shot at another before tossing his gun to Ahim.

"Ahim!" Captain Marvelous called out before looking to the side. "Joe!" he called out, tossing his sword towards him.

Joe looked to the side and tossed his gun back to Captain Marvelous. "Here!" he called out.

"Understood!" Ahim called out, throwing her sword at the red Gokaiger.

Captain Marvelous looked up and leapt onto a Sugomin. He leapt and caught the sword, slashing down at another Sugomin with it before catching Joe's gun, shooting away at more of the Sugomin afterwards.

Joe caught the extra sword and slashed at two more Sugomin before Ahim shot at them, now using two guns in hand.

" _Hakase!_ " Luka called out, throwing her gun at Don Dogoier.

" _Okay_ , Luka!" Don called out as he tossed his sword into the air.

Dreadbane and Tazma continued to watch the Gokaigers battle. However, the sword flew at them, and they ducked just in time.

Luka caught Don's sword and used the whips to lash out at a single Sugomin. Don caught his extra gun and shot at three more Sugomin before Gai shot at them.

"Don't forget about me!" Gai called out, shooting at the Sugomin with his Gokai Spear in Gun Mode. He ran at them and spun his Gun around. " **Gokai Spear**!" he called out, turning the Gun into a Spear and slashing at them with Luka and Captain Marvelous.

At this time, Arkayna was blasting green balls of fire at Dojiku from her staff. However, he just deflected them to the side with his sword. He used the energy he gained from Zarya's arrow and shot back at Arkayna, forcing her backwards.

"Let's hit him with the Codex!" Emerald called out.

"Not yet!" Arkayna called out. She backflipped and separated her staff, now wielding two wands. She tossed more green fireballs at Dojiku, who continued to deflect them until Em ran in and slashed at him with her sword.

"You're going easy on me," Dojiku said as he and Em broke off. The two spun around and locked blades with each other again. "Disappointing. I was so hoping to see your full potential. Not like all… _this_."

"Don't push me!" Em spat. She broke off with Dojiku and sent an energy wave at him from her sword.

Dojiku slashed in front of him, splitting apart the sonic slash.

"Do your thing, Hoopy!" Piper said before she leapt into the air and tossed her hoop at Dojiku.

Dojiku looked up as Piper's hoop flew towards him. He simply stepped aside before Zarya shot at him again with her arrows.

"Your aim's a little off." Dojiku said before shooting back at Zarya.

Zarya sent more arrows at Dojiku, countering each of his blasts. "Check again, freak!" she remarked.

" _Nani?!_ " Dojiku exclaimed as he looked around.

Piper's Hoop bounced off of the wall before hitting him again. He was sent back the first time before getting hit a second time. The Mysticons all gathered together as the hoop separated into three. Dojiku watched each of them continue to bounce before slashing at his left, then his right. He swung his sword behind him afterwards, sending all three hoops right back to Piper.

"Okay, _that's_ a firstie." Piper said, almost nervous.

"Try _this_ on for size!" Zarya called out, shooting multiple arrows at Dojiku at once.

" **Zodomasu Technique**!" Dojiku called out. He held his sword up and spun it around before sending several slashes forward, countering Zarya's arrows as she continued to shoot at him.

"By the Hammer of Harmon! That's a lot of swords!" Emerald exclaimed. "Keep shooting!"

"It's getting harder!" Zarya called out as she shot her arrows faster.

"Right, sorry," Em apologized. "Always apologizing."

"Not that!" Zarya called out. "My arm can't keep up with this!"

Dojiku continued to send his blades forward before he eventually stabbed straight at Zarya. She gasped before she was sent back by his blade.

"Ranger!" Arkayna called out.

Luka and Gai slashed away more Sugomin before they, as well as the rest of the Gokaigers, noticed them starting to fly into the air.

"I've had enough!" Captain Marvelous called out before slamming his hand onto his buckle. "Ninja! Now!"

"Yes!" Ahim called out as she pressed her buckle as well.

The rest of the Gokaigers took out Ranger Keys from their belts and held them out in front of them.

" **GOKAI CHANGE**!"

Gai placed a Key into his Gokai Cellular while the rest of the Gokaigers inserted their Keys into their Mobirates.

 **KKKKAAAKKKKUUURRRAAAANNNNGGGEEEERRRRR!**

 **GGGOOOO OOOONNNN WINGS!**

The core five Gokaigers transformed into the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger while Gai turned into Go-On Gold.

" **Jet Dagger**!" Gai called out, flying into the air and slashing four Sugomin down.

" **WAKE MI NO JUTSU!** " the Gokaigers called out as more Sugomin flew towards them.

The Gokaigers leapt towards some of the Sugomin before four clones of each of them slashed down at the rest. Each Sugomin screamed as they were destroyed before all six Gokaigers reverted back to themselves.

"You don't see _that_ in all pirates." Tazma mused.

"Yes," Dreadbane said. "They may be more formidable than we thought."

"There's Dojiku, my liege," Tazma said as she saw the Mysticons battling Dojiku. "Looks like he's even _more_ formidable."

"That's it!" Arkayna exclaimed. "No more holding back!" she called out before she held her hand into the air. " **Unleash the Dragon**!" she called out, summoning her green Dragon Bracer.

" **Fly, Phoenix, Fly**!" Piper called out, gaining her yellow Phoenix Bracer.

" **Time to Howl**!" Zarya called out, calling forth the power of her blue Wolf Bracer.

" **Battle Unicorn, Charge**!" Em called out, getting her pink Unicorn Bracer.

Each of the Mysticons sent forth the power of the Codex from their Bracers, right at Dojiku.

" **Zangyack Bazooka**!" Dojiku called out, summoning a bazooka with the emblem of the Zangyack Empire on it. He fired it towards the Mysticons, canceling out their Codex Attack.

"What?!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Emerald called out as she formed an energy shield.

"Let's finish this!" Captain Marvelous called out as he placed a Ranger Key into his Gokai Saber and another Ranger Key into his Gun.

" **YEAH**!" the rest of the Gokaigers called out as they placed Keys of their respective colors into their swords and guns. Gai simply placed his own Ranger Key into his Gokai Spear.

 **FFFFIIIINNNAAAALLLL WWWAAAVVVEEE!**

" **Gokai Shooting Star**!" Gai called out. He leapt into the air and tossed his Spear at the remaining Sugomin, impaling them.

Don and Ahim both shot at the Sugomin afterwards, destroying two of them. Luka and Joe slashed away at two more, destroying them as well, before Captain Marvelous sent a Gokai Shot towards the last Sugomin, followed by a Gokai Slash, finally destroying all the Sugomin sent to deal with them.

The shield was no match for the Zangyack Bazooka, sadly. Everyone gasped before each of them were hit, getting sent back into the wall.

"Dojiku truly _is_ a warrior of great power," Dreadbane said. "It seems we now have an Alliance."

"He stopped the Codex like it was nothing!" Tazma exclaimed with shock. "Not even Necrafa could have done that!"

"Hmm?" Captain Marvelous asked as he turned his head to the side. "Oi! Omae!" he called out, shooting at Dojiku the moment he laid eyes on him.

Dojiku aimed the Zangyack Bazooka at the Mysticons as they tried to regain themselves.

"This fight is over!" Dojiku called out. He prepared to fire again, only to be shot by Captain Marvelous.

"What?" Zarya asked.

The Gokaigers ran over and aimed their blasters at Dojiku. He aimed his bazooka back at them, but upon seeing the Mysticons get back up, he lowered it.

"You look familiar," Joe said as he looked to Zarya. He turned his attention back to Dojiku. "I remember you… from before Sid's death."

"So, the swordsman's prodigy is a pirate," Dojiku said. "I should have known better than to believe you would ever become a great man, Gibken."

"Enough of this!" Gai exclaimed. "How dare Zangyack interfere with us again!"

"Your leaders are dead," Captain Marvelous said as he aimed his Gokai Saber at Dojiku. "There's very little holding us back from killing you here and now."

"I can _give_ you a reason," Dojiku said. "I possess the powers of the past Zangyack Generals you have ever faced. Akudos Gill himself feared my powers would be too great, so he forbid me from joining the Invasion Force, both of them on Earth."

"What are they _talking_ about?" Arkayna asked.

"Don't know…" Piper replied.

"So, you carry _all_ of the powers of Zangyack?" Luka asked. "Might as well call yourself a Gokaiger."

"I don't have time to waste with you," Dojiku said before he turned around indignantly. "I won't make the same mistakes as everyone else. This time, Zangyack will be reborn with the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse!" he called out before walking away.

"Get back here!" Zarya called out as she shot an arrow.

Dojiku simply held his hand back and shattered the arrow before summoning two Sugomin. He leapt onto them before they flew away.

"What was all that about?" Em asked.

Captain Marvelous and the rest of the Gokaigers turned around. The Mysticons looked up to them before they ejected from their Sentai Forms, now appearing to them in their normal forms.

"You okay?" Don asked.

"You're the same Pirates from before!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious, Princess." Zarya mocked.

"I too am a Princess," Ahim said. "Do you at all require assistance?"

"We're fine, thank you." Arkayna said.

"Actually, I think I could use a hand," Em said. "I might have a bit of my shield stuck in my leg."

"Here we go." Ahim said. She grabbed Em and put her back onto her feet as the rest of the Gokaigers looked to the rest of the Mysticons.

"What's this… Ultimate Treasure that everyone keeps talking about?" Arkayna asked.

"There's a perfect explanation for that." Gai said.

"Yeah, but not here," Piper said as she looked around, seeing that everyone was still hiding from the battle. "Maybe we can take this somewhere else."

"I agree, for once," Zarya said. "Let's talk about this back at the Stronghold."

At the Lair of the Spectral Hand, Dojiku returned. Waiting for him already were Dreadbane and Tazma.

"You certainly proved a match against the power of the Codex." Tazma said.

"My powers do not stem from this Dimension," Dojiku said. "I have faced angels and magicians before. These… _Mysticons_ … were no different."

"Well, it seems we have an Alliance," Baron Dreadbane said. "If you can defeat the Mysticons, the very ones who have robbed us of our victory, then we can work together."

"But only after you answer some questions first," Tazma said. "After all, we must learn to… _trust_ …" she said, directing her attention to Dreadbane, who growled softly. "Each other in order to work together."

" _In recent news, King Gawayne the Great has decided to cut funding off from construction_ ," Serena Snake Charmer said as the Gokaigers entered the stronghold of the Mysticons. Malvaron and Doug were watching the news until the Mysticons arrived with the Space Pirates behind them. " _As such, the workers are now striving to find more money to help build the statue of the Mysticons_."

"Gawayne…" Arkayna hissed.

"What a brat." Luka snarled.

"Yeah…" Malvaron said before looking to Arkayna. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, they saved our lives, we got our butts kicked…" Piper listed off before looking to Choko. "Am I missing anything?" she asked, answered with an unsure chirp from the Foz.

"Wow, Pirates from _space!_ " Doug exclaimed. "I actually didn't think that was possible!"

"Nor did we think it was possible to cross the Dimensional Barrier," Captain Marvelous said. "But here we are."

"Right," Malvaron said with his arms crossed. "Why exactly have you come here?"

"We said it before," Captain Marvelous said. "We come for the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse."

Choko chirped as he appeared on Zarya's shoulder. Luka looked to him with surprise. " _Kawaii!_ " she exclaimed in Japanese. "What's this?!"

"This is our Foz, Choko," Piper explained. "Ranger and I have known him for all of our lives."

"Hello," Ahim said, causing Choko to cautiously step back. "I will not hurt you, Foz-San."

Choko sniffed at Ahim for a moment before smiling. He leapt into Ahim's hands, causing her to smile and pet him.

"So… the Ultimate Treasure," Gai said as he, Captain Marvelous, Don and Joe, who was trying to restrain himself from laughing, turned back to the Mysticons, Malvaron and Doug. "We're here to find it.'

"Which is… _what_ exactly?" Zarya asked.

Gai stepped up. "As you have seen, we're not from around here," he said. "That's because we come from another World. There's more out there than you can even imagine."

"There was a time when all Worlds were joined together," Dojiku explained to Dreadbane and Tazma back at the Lair of the Spectral Hand. "But a council of powerful beings from the Multiverse found evils on each World, thus deciding to separate them to prevent the evils from spreading throughout the Dimensional Plane."

"What nonsense!" Dreadbane remarked.

"The Astromancers actually once thought the Treasure of the Multiverse to be a myth," Tazma added on. "What proof do you have that it exists?"

"Sounds like a Wild Kraken chase to me." Piper said.

"Before the Worlds were split to create the Multiverse, heroes of the time created something to call forth anyone who traveled Worlds," Gai explained. "That might have been the Mysticons before you."

"This power they created would be gained by anyone worthy enough to earn the right to use it," Don went on. "We traveled through all kinds of Worlds to get it, and we were led here!"

"The Gokaigers went to this Earth," Dojiku explained to Dreadbane and Tazma. "I used technology once owned by the warden of the Makuu Space, Don Horror, to cross the Dimensional Barrier with the remaining Zangyack Force willing to avenge our Prince and Emperors," he said. "Everyone else made the mistake of thinking that the Treasure of the Multiverse was nothing worth taking, but when the Gokaigers destroyed our Earth Wave with the Greatest Power of the Universe, I started to see things differently."

"We were granted free powers of our predecessors to travel the Multiverse and find this Treasure," Captain Marvelous said as he walked up to Arkayna. "My mentor told me of this, and now that we have come to this World, nothing will stop us… we're taking this Treasure for ourselves."

"Heroes created the Treasure of the Multiverse," Dojiku started to finish up while turning back to Dreadbane and Tazma. "It will be all of their undoing." He finished up before unsheathing his sword and slashing down several bone soldiers.

"That plan is too risky," Tazma said. "Even before I joined the Spectral Hand, I knew there had to be a balance in the Universe. What you're suggesting is a death sentence!"

"Humans fear what you have in mind…" Dreadbane started out. "But I am no human. With the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse, we shall destroy the Mysticons and these Gokaigers once and for all!"

"Wow…" Zarya said as she and the rest of the Mysticons looked in horror. "That is one deep legend."

"A legend that is true," Ahim said. "We have been searching the Multiverse for the past couple of years for the Ultimate Treasure."

"Say we help you find it," Malvaron spoke up. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"In the right hands, it can grant anyone the power to wipe out evil armies and reshape the Multiverse," Gai explained. "The Zangyack Empire may be gone, but we can still do a lot of good with the Ultimate Treasure in our hands."

All of a sudden, both Dragon Disks started to glow.

"The Dragon Disks!" Arkayna exclaimed. "What's happening?"

"Dragon Disk?" Captain Marvelous asked.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to mention," Doug said as everyone looked to both of the Dragon Disks and the four Codex Pieces. "The Dragon Disk and the Codex give the Mysticons their powers. With them, they can let out great power, help us find _more_ power, and one day, reunite the Codex so that we can free the King and Queen."

"So… why do you have two of them?" Luka asked curiously.

"Dreadbane took the Original Dragon Disk, so we made another one to help us find the last Codex Piece," Emerald explained further on. "Just a day ago, we recovered our Dragon Disk and the Codex Piece that Dreadbane had. I don't know why both of them are glowing, though."

"Looks like we're about to find out," Malvaron said. "Come on."

The two Dragon Disks continued to glow. As the Mysticons, the Gokaigers, Malvaron and Doug approached them, someone started to jump out. Everyone stepped back in surprise as the figure landed before them. It was a female, donned in the same suit as Arkayna, only in a lighter shade of yellow. She had brown skin and hair in dreadlocks, with some bands around some parts of her hair. She stood up as the two Dragon Disks hovered over her.

" _Greetings, peace-keepers of the Future_ ," the Dragon Mage said. " _I am Imani Firewing, the leader of the Mysticons_."

"I learned about her!" Arkayna exclaimed. "She's the one who wiped out Necrafa from the Realm!"

"Shh!" Piper shushed, causing Arkayna to spread her arms out with disbelief. "I'm trying to watch."

" _Should anyone see this, then that means I have perished in the Battle for Gemina_ ," Imani Firewing continued. " _But know that the future is still bright. I, along with others who call themselves heroes beyond the Cosmoverse, have created a great power for the Realm to those who are worthy_."

"The Ultimate Treasure!" Don exclaimed.

" _This Ultimate Power will not be gained easily_ ," Imani said cautiously. " _To harness it, your powers must be greater than even that of the Codex. Greater than any brave warrior of this Realm, and most importantly, greater than even me_ ," she said before a smile came onto her face. " _I will die, knowing that Necrafa and her army are unaware of the power we heroes fight to protect from her, and that others from beyond the Realm of Gemina will use it to defend the innocent from the heinous deeds of evil_ ," she went on. " _May the Star of Gygax protect you, future keepers of peace_."

With that, the Dragon Disks stopped glowing. Imani Firewing disappeared from everyone's sights before the Dragon Disks floated in front of the Mysticons and the Gokaigers.

"Imani was _in_ on the Ultimate Power of the Multiverse!" Malvaron exclaimed.

"Well, she was the only one with the Star Dragon," Doug went on. "It's not _that_ surprising."

"Amazing!" Arkayna exclaimed as she held her hand out to the Original Golden Dragon Disk. "This power sounds awesome!"

"Get the Galleon ready." Captain Marvelous whispered to Don, Joe, Luka and Ahim.

The four Gokaigers nodded and went off, causing Zarya to turn to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Zarya called out. "Come back here!"

"Ranger, forget them for now," Arkayna said as she grabbed the Golden Dragon Disk. "We could destroy the Spectral Hand once and for all with this!" she exclaimed as she reached for the Dragon Disk Copy. "We just need—"

Before Arkayna could finish, Captain Marvelous grabbed the other Dragon Disk.

"Marvelous!" Gai exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey!" Em called out. "Give that back!"

"I see now…" Captain Marvelous said. "The Dragon Disk is the key!"

"She said hand it over!" Doug exclaimed. "Don't make me smash you!"

"Imani said the Ultimate Treasure was meant for us," Captain Marvelous remarked. "You have your Dragon Disk… _I'll_ take this one."

" _Not_ without a fight!" Zarya exclaimed as she pulled an energy arrow back. "Hand it over!"

Captain Marvelous grinned. "Sorry," he said. "But as you said… not without a fight!" he exclaimed before holding his Mobirates with his Red Ranger Key in it. " **Gokai Change**!"

 **GGGGOOOOOKKKKKAAAAIIIIIIGGGGEEEERRRRRR!**

"Marvelous!" Gai exclaimed.

"Stay back!" Captain Marvelous ordered. "We're taking this Dragon Disk."

Arkayna snarled. "Mysticons, get him!" she ordered.

The Mysticons ran at Captain Marvelous while Malvaron charged himself up with magic.

"Saa, _Do hade ni Ikuze!_ " Captain Marvelous exclaimed as he took out his Gokai Gun. He shot right at the Mysticons, causing them to run out of the way before he was hit by a blast from Malvaron. He spun around and shot back at him, causing him to duck from the gunshot.

"You're going down, Pirate!" Emerald exclaimed as she slashed at Captain Marvelous with her sword.

Captain Marvelous tossed the copy of the Dragon Disk at Emerald, temporarily stunning her before he took out his Gokai Saber. He twirled it around and caught the Dragon Disk before slashing at Emerald.

Emerald looked up in time and held up her shield. She broke off with Captain Marvelous and slashed at him, but he slashed back and kicked her away.

"Mou, Marvelous!" Gai complained. "We didn't come here for _this!_ "

"I honestly thought you did." Doug said.

"Oh, no, not me," Gai said. "I'm not one to cause trouble like this."

"So why is your Captain trying to steal our Dragon Disk?" Malvaron asked.

Arkayna yelled as she spun around. She shot a green fireball towards Captain Marvelous, but he slashed it apart, letting it explode behind him. He leapt back as Piper tossed her hoops at him, but he slashed each of them away before tossing the Dragon Disk into the air, using his hand to catch the last hoop. Piper gasped as he tossed it back at her before Zarya managed to hit him with an arrow, causing him to fall down.

"You're coming with us!" Piper exclaimed as she ran to restrain Captain Marvelous with her hoops.

Captain Marvelous got back up and took out a Key. He placed it into his Mobirates.

" **Gokai Change**!"

 **KKKKAAAAMMMMEEENNNN RRRIIIDDDEEERRR OOO!**

 **TAAAAA JAAAA DOORRRRR!**

Everyone covered their eyes from the light as Captain Marvelous Gokai-Changed. When the light cleared, he was now as Kamen Rider OOO in his TaJaDor Form.

"By the Hammer of Harmon!" Emerald exclaimed.

"You're a Phoenix too?!" Piper exclaimed.

Captain Marvelous grinned before taking out the MedaJalibur. He slid his finger along it before slashing Em away. Em held up her shield before slashing back. The two locked blades momentarily before he kicked her away and ran at Piper.

" **Taja Spinner**!" Captain Marvelous called out, shooting several blasts at Piper.

" **Pixie Blast**!" Piper called out, shooting back at Captain Marvelous.

Captain Marvelous flew into the air and directly at Piper. She yelled as she was sent back, crashing into the bookcase.

"Piper!" Zarya called out. She looked to Captain Marvelous and growled. "I'm gonna make you _pay_ for that!"

"Me too!" Emerald exclaimed as she spun into the air. She slashed down at Captain Marvelous, who held out another Key before placing it into his Mobirates.

" **Gokai Change**!"

 **MMMMAAAGGGGIIIIRRRAAAANNNNGGGGEEERRRR**!

Another bright light came from Captain Marvelous. Within minutes, he transformed from Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDor Combo to Wolzard Fire. He placed his sword behind his back to block Em's attack, eventually slashing her back, before knocking away Zarya's shots.

"That's it!" Zarya yelled angrily as she held her arm out. " **Time to Howl**!" she yelled, sending forth her blue wolf.

" **Blazing Shoot**!" Captain Marvelous announced as he held out his Shield. The eye on it opened, sending several red wolves towards Zarya's single Blue Wolf Attack.

Zarya's eyes widened before she was sent back by the red wolves. Em and Arkayna looked to her before turning to Captain Marvelous with surprised looks on their faces.

"Okay! No more Mrs. Nice Dwarf!" Em snarled. She leapt at Captain Marvelous, bringing her sword back before slamming it down onto him.

Captain Marvelous held his sword up as Em landed. The two started to parry off each others' attacks, sword against sword and shield against shield. Eventually, the two bashed shields against each other, causing them to stumble back.

" **Gokai Change**!" Captain Marvelous called out as he spun around.

"Let's go!" Arkayna called out as she and Em charged towards Captain Marvelous.

Em once again leapt into the air, slashing down at Captain Marvelous as he once again Gokai-Changed.

 **GGGGEEEEKKKKIIIIRRRAAAANNNGGGEEERRR!**

Captain Marvelous transformed from Wolzard Fire to Super GekiRed. He held up his Super SaiBlade and blocked Em's sword.

"Oh, come on!" Em complained before she landed back on the ground again.

Captain Marvelous broke off with Em and slashed away at her. However, she held up her shield before slashing back, still being pushed back. Arkayna watched before shooting some green fireballs at him, only for him to spin out of the way, kicking Em back as he did.

"You're not leaving here with that Dragon Disk!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"Try and stop me!" Captain Marvelous called out before inserting another Ranger Key. " **Gokai Change**!"

 **CCCHHHAAANNNGGGEEEMMMMAAANNNN!**

"Take _this!_ " Arkayna called out. She split apart her staff and sent more green fireballs towards Captain Marvelous.

" **Change Sword**!" Captain Marvelous called out, using the Change Sword in Blaster Mode to shoot back at Arkayna, managing to counter every shot.

" **Unleash the Dragon**!" Arkayna called out as she summoned her Green Dragon Bracer and shot at Captain Marvelous again.

" **Dragon Power**!" Captain Marvelous called out, sending forth ChangeDragon's Dragon Earth Force Power to counter the Power of the Dragon Codex.

Everyone watched as the two dragons collided with one another. Arkayna pushed on with her attack, causing Captain Marvelous to be sent back, causing the second Dragon Disk to fly into the air.

"Get it, Choko!" Piper called out. She grabbed Choko as he turned into a ball and tossed him towards the Dragon Disk.

"It's over, Pirate!" Arkayna spat.

Captain Marvelous scoffed. "You really think so?" he asked as he looked up.

Before Choko could get the second Dragon Disk, Navi suddenly flew in and tossed him back to Piper.

"What is that?" Em asked.

"Ore wa Navi!" Navi exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!"

"Navi, get going!" Captain Marvelous called out.

" _Yogatta!_ " Navi called out as he flew away.

"What?" Arkayna asked in disbelief. She shook her head, getting back into the moment. "Get that bird!" she ordered the Mysticons.

Zarya, Piper and Em all got up and ran with Arkayna after Navi.

"What a crowd." Captain Marvelous said as he got up. He was about to head after them until the Gokai Spear was thrown his way.

"Marvelous!" Gai exclaimed. "We didn't come here to fight the Mysticons!"

"Whatever we can do to get the Ultimate Treasure, we need to do it," Captain Marvelous replied before Malvaron and Doug came over. "That's what being a Pirate's about."

"Well, we know some Pirates," Doug said. "And they're usually not this rough."

"Besides, don't you realize the consequences of taking the Dragon Disk, even if it _is_ a copy?" Malvaron asked.

"What?" Captain Marvelous asked.

"Here! Here!" Gai called out as he ran towards the Codex Pieces. "They haven't done it yet, but combining the Codex with the Dragon Disk will give Arkayna the power she needs!"

"Arkayna?" Captain Marvelous asked again. "The Princess?"

Up on the Royal Balcony, Navi flew with the Dragon Disk towards the GokaiGalleon. The Mysticons flew after him on their griffons, Izzie for Arkayna, Archer for Zarya, Ms. Paisley for Piper and Topaz for Emerald.

"There's the cute bird!" Piper called out. "Birdie, come back!"

"I'm not a bird!" Navi argued before flying further towards the GokaiGalleon.

"Get back here!" Zarya called out.

Navi successfully made it to the GokaiGalleon. The Mysticons landed on the Balcony. They were about to make their way towards the Galleon until Don, Joe, Luka and Ahim appeared before them.

"Oh, great garnets." Em complained.

"Look, we don't have to do this," Zarya said as she stepped up. "Those Zangyack creeps are attacking our home, and they're your enemies too."

"Let us fight _together_ to take them down." Arkayna tried to negotiate.

"We appreciate the offer." Ahim said.

"But to get to the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse, we'll need the Dragon Disk," Don said. "After all, you already have one."

"Dreadbane still wants it to bring back an ancient evil," Arkayna said. "That Dragon Disk you have may be a copy, but it still has the power he needs!"

"Well, looks like we can't come to an agreement." Luka mused as she stared down Piper.

"Yeah, looks like it." Zarya said as she stared down Joe.

"Move or _be_ moved," Arkayna said as she and Don stared each other down. "I won't ask again."

"We will not concede." Ahim said as she and Em stared each other down as well.

"Fine," Arkayna said. "Have it your way."

The four Gokaigers held out their Mobirates before placing their respective Ranger Keys into them.

" **GOKAI CHANGE**!" Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim all called out, activating their Ranger Keys.

 **GGGGOOOOKKKAAAAIIIGGGGEEERRRR!**

"Hade ni Ikou." Joe said before he and the rest of the Gokaigers charged toward the Mysticons, their weapons well in hand.

"Take them down!" Arkayna ordered the Mysticons as they ran towards the Gokaigers.

Joe slashed at Arkayna before shooting at Zarya. Zarya spun around and shot an arrow towards Gokai Blue, who broke off with the Dragon Mage before charging at the Mysticon Ranger.

"I have you now!" Arkayna called out as she aimed her staff at Gokai Blue.

"Joe!" Don called out as he ran toward Arkayna.

Arkayna turned to the side to see Don shooting at her with his Gokai Gun. She formed shield to defend herself before Gokai Green slashed at the Dragon Mage with his Gokai Saber.

Piper tossed her hoops at Luka, who used her Gokai Gun to scatter them. However, she caught her hoops and continued to throw them, causing Luka to use the rope on her Gokai Saber to lash her sword out at her. Piper tossed more hoops towards the swords while deflecting the blasts from the Gokai Gun. She eventually focused her hoops on the Gokai Saber while using a series of Pixie Blasts against Luka's Gokai Gun shots.

Just then, the door to the Balcony opened, revealing Gawayne with swimming trunks and shades over his eyes. He had a towel over his shoulder as he made his way out.

"Time for my daily tan—" Gawayne started out before seeing the Gokaigers and the Mysticons continue fighting. He growled and removed his shades "Hey!" he yelled. "Get off my—"

Several shots from both the Mysticons and the Gokaigers were shot at Gawayne, causing him to shriek and run back inside.

" **SHUT UP, GAWAYNE**!"

Not far from Luka and Piper's battle, Ahim was taking on Em. The two locked blades with each other before breaking off. Ahim slashed at the Mysticon Knight with her Gokai Saber in a reverse grip before Em backflipped away. She tossed one of her orbs at her, but Ahim shot it back at her, who used her shield to send it to the side. Em ran at Ahim again, slashing at her side. Ahim held her Gokai Gun to block it before looking to Luka.

"Luka-San!" Ahim called out. "Now!"

"Okay, Ahim!" Luka called out, throwing her Gun towards Ahim, with Piper in the way.

"Whoa!" Piper called out, ducking just in time before she could get hit by the Gun. "Aw! I could have _used_ that!"

Em spun Ahim around, but she broke off again and tossed her sword towards Luka, with Em in the way this time.

"Whoa!" Em yelled as she dodged to the side. "These guys are crazy! They're throwing their weapons at us!"

Ahim caught the Gokai Gun and shot at Em, who formed her shield again before sending forth pink energy slashes. Ahim backflipped out of the way of every slash before shooting at Em again, causing her to back away with her shield still up. Eventually, Em ran at Ahim, the two now starting to kick at each other. They got back and swung their weapons at each other down low, Ahim shooting with her Gokai Gun while Em slashed with her sword. The two got back up and kicked each other again, this time pushing themselves away.

Luka caught the Gokai Saber and lashed out at Piper. She let out a yelp as she dodged the swords before tossing her hoops again. Luka grabbed her swords again and slashed the hoops to the side before charging at the Elven Mysticon. Piper managed to duck before shooting more Pixie Blasts at Luka, who deflected them again. However, Piper trapped one of her hands with her hoops.

"Off with her head!" Piper yelled as she leapt behind Luka. She was about to get her to cut her head off with her Gokai Saber, but Luka just held her hand out, causing her other Gokai Saber to launch towards Piper and knock her back.

" _En garde!_ " Luka quipped before she formed a staff from her swords. As soon as she spun around her sword staff, she and Piper attacked each other again, hoops against sabers.

Arkayna threw Don back, who struggled to get free from her. He slashed at her high with his Gokai Saber, but she blocked the attack with her staff, causing the two to circle around with their melee weapons locked against one another. Arkayna growled as she stared Don down before pushing the mechanical genius of the Gokaiger Crew away.

Joe slashed at Zarya's arrows, deflecting each one of them as she leapt back and forth at him. She eventually fired seven arrows at once. However, Joe was able to deflect all of them before firing back at her with his Gokai Gun. Zarya shot even more arrows faster at Joe, countering the bullets before rolling towards him. When she got up, she slammed her bow down onto him, causing him to hold his Gokai Saber into the air for defense.

" _Hakase!_ " Joe called out as he held his stance. He tossed his Gokai Gun into the air, firing down onto the Mysticons and causing them to scatter.

" _Thank you!_ " Don called out as he caught the Gokai Gun. "Here!" he yelled, throwing his Gokai Saber to Joe in return.

Joe broke off with Don and caught the Gokai Saber. He crossed both of them in front of him before slashing at Zarya, who continued to use her bow to defend herself. The two parried off and away from each other until they were forced back a safe distance.

"Not bad," Zarya complimented as she pulled back an arrow. "You remind me of my friend."

"You fight like a pirate," Joe said. "But more like a girl of honor. I respect that in my opponents."

"Gee, I'm flattered." Zarya remarked before she and Joe charged at each other again.

Don shot at Arkayna, who formed several shields to block the shots from the Gokai Guns. She separated her staff and leapt back, firing green fireballs down onto Doc.

"Oh, Choto! Choto!" Don called out as he ran away from the fireballs. He ran back as Arkayna landed, still firing at him before he fired back. He eventually reached the pool and splashed some water towards her, some of it getting in her eye.

"Hey!" Arkayna yelled. "You know, I thought _all_ green warriors are brave."

"I'm not a warrior!" Don called out before shooting at Arkayna's feet, causing her to jump back.

"Using your surroundings to your advantage?" Arkayna asked. "How are you not the leader of these Pirates?" she asked before slashing at Don again.

Don kicked some more water at Arkayna, who shielded herself with her arm before he fired on her again, causing her to raise her staff up to deflect as many bullets as she could. She eventually lowered her shield, spinning her staff around in front of her as fast as she could to deflect more of the bullets. Don backed away and continued to shoot before grabbing a fruit from one of the trees on the Balcony. He tossed it at Arkayna, who held it in her mouth before he tossed more water into her mouth, almost causing her to choke. She spat out the fruit and charged at Don again.

Zarya ducked from several slashes Joe sent at her. He continued to slash away before she formed a small dagger and slashed back. The two locked blades before she slammed her bow at him again. Joe slashed it to the side, but she continued to attack him with it. She spun around and slammed her bow on him again from above, causing Joe to raise up his Gokai Sabers before bringing them down on both sides of the bow. However, Zarya managed to make an arrow. Joe noticed this, but she shot it at his left hand, causing his extra Gokai Saber to fly into the air.

Zarya grinned and kicked Joe away. As he regained himself, she caught the sword and placed it in her right hand. She twirled it around before aiming it back at the blue Gokaiger.

"Let's do this Pirate to Pirate!" Zarya exclaimed.

Joe scoffed. "So, you _are_ the former Pirate girl," he said. He held his sword out as well, placing his hand behind his back. "Time for you to fight like one again."

Zarya spun around her sword and slammed it against Joe. Joe held up his Gokai Saber in defense before slashing back. Zarya spun around and avoided the slash before slashing back at Joe, the two now pressing their blades against each other. They soon broke off, and Zarya started to attack again, even faster. Joe was able to keep up with his long history of swordsmanship, but Zarya was not giving in. She continued to slash at Joe until she managed to land a hit on him. However, Joe managed to land a hit on Zarya as well, forcing the two away from each other.

Joe regained himself and charged at Zarya. Zarya readied an arrow and formed her bow. She shot it at Joe, but he sent it back at her, disarming her of her weapon. It went flying into the air like before, and went back into Joe's hand. Zarya snarled and leapt back, shooting arrows at the blue Gokaiger once more.

From another rooftop, Dreadbane, Tazma and Dojiku watched what was going on. With them were several Goumin, Sugomin and Bone Soldiers, led by General Tibion.

"It looks like we didn't have to wait long for an opening," Dreadbane said. "The Mysticons and the Gokaigers are already fighting amongst themselves!"

"There was a red and silver one before," Tazma said. "We can't strike now, not while they're not there yet."

"Get your forces ready to strike when they're weakened," Dojiku ordered. "Once the captain comes out, I will claim him for leading the Pirates that murdered our leadership."

Luka and Ahim continued to fight against Piper and Em respectively. Soon, the two female Gokaigers were back to back with each other. They switched opponents, Luka now clashing blades against Em while Ahim and Piper exchanged shots with one another.

Don continued to shoot at Arkayna as she fired at him with both parts of her staff separated. He fired at her rapidly before firing at a statue. He kicked a part of it towards her, causing her to fall back. As she was getting up, Don shot at her again, this time managing to hit her.

"Hey!" Arkayna snarled. She slashed at Don, forcing him back towards Joe.

Joe and Zarya struck away at each other, swords against bow and arrow. This time, Zarya was getting the best of Joe, endlessly shooting arrows at him and pushing him back, all the way to where Luka was battling Em and Ahim against Piper.

Em brought her swords down onto Luka. Luka held up her now-connected Gokai Sabers, locking blades with the Mysticon Knight before separating her sword again. She slashed Em away as Ahim out-shot Piper. The two went back to back as Emerald and Piper fired on them. At the last minute, they spun to the side.

Piper gasped. "Oh my Goblin!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the way.

"By the Hammer of Harmon!" Emerald exclaimed as she formed a shield to defend herself from both Piper's hoops and Pixie Blast.

Arkayna swung at Don, who used his Gokai Guns for defense, while Piper regained her hoops and swung them at Luka. The four fended off against one another before both Don and Luka aimed their weapons at Arkayna, who, in return, aimed both halves of her staff at the yellow and green Pirates.

"Hand over the Dragon Disk, or you'll _both_ get it!" Arkayna ordered.

"Not a chance!" Don exclaimed.

"Hey!" Em called out as she aimed her sword at Don's neck. "Do as she says!"

"Lower that sword." Joe threatened as he aimed his sword at Em in return.

Don aimed a gun at Em as Luka aimed one of her swords at her as well.

"Step away!" Zarya demanded as she aimed an arrow at Joe. "Or he gets it!"

"Forgive me, Elf-San." Ahim said before aiming one of her Gokai Guns at Piper. Piper gasped before Ahim aimed the other at Zarya.

"Stay away from Big Z!" Piper demanded as she aimed one of her hands at Ahim.

"Don't make me cut you!" Luka spat as Joe and Zarya looked to each other.

Joe aimed another one of his swords at Em with Don. Zarya and Em simply held their weapons aimed at Joe and Don respectively.

" _Minna!_ " Gai called out as he, Captain Marvelous, Malvaron and Doug ran out to the Balcony. "We've got…"

"Eh?" Captain Marvelous asked as he, Gai, Malvaron and Doug saw what was going on.

"What have I exactly missed here?" Malvaron asked.

Soon, the four Gokaigers and Mysticons were trapped in a Mexican Standoff. Arkayna aimed at Luka, who aimed at Piper, aiming at her and Ahim, aiming at her and Zarya, who held an arrow at Joe, who aimed his swords at her and Em, who in return aimed her sword at Don.

"That Dragon Disk is going with us!" Don exclaimed as he kept his Guns aimed at Arkayna and Em. "So don't do anything you'll regret."

"Mysticons, stand your ground!" Arkayna ordered.

"Hold on," Em said as she held her hand out to Joe. She immediately summoned her Unicorn Bracer. "There, much better," she said with relief. "I don't do well under pressure, especially I have my sword at one person." 

"Hey, you don't see _me_ complaining!" Zarya called out as she continued to aim at Joe. "Hand over the Dragon Disk, or else I'm blowing that nice helmet off of your head!"

"Please do not make me kill you." Ahim said politely to Zarya and Piper.

"Don't listen to that Pirate, Zarya!" Arkayna called out. "We can't let them take the Dragon Disk!"

"Guys, I'm serious here!" Em called out. "I am _not_ comfortable with someone aiming a weapon at my neck! I'm not even comfortable threatening to kill someone, even if they _are_ Pirates!"

"Oi! Marvelous!" Don called out. "Get in here!"

"You too, Malvaron!" Arkayna ordered. "Make this even! They can't walk away with the Dragon Disk!"

"Big Z, I know you don't want me to, but I need to let it out!" Piper called out.

"Not now, Piper!" Zarya called out. "If any of us makes a move, we're dead! That's why this is called a standoff!"

"Not _that_ 'let it out'! The _other_ 'let it out'!" Piper exclaimed, causing Zarya, Arkayna and Em's eyes to widen with surprise. "I have a lot of anger and I want to let it out on the Pirates!"

"Dare you to hold it in!" Luka remarked as she adjusted her sword at Piper.

"No, stand down!" Zarya called out. "She wiped out at least half an army with that kind of contained anger before! She'll wipe all of us out too!"

"We go down, we go down defending the Dragon Disk… both of them!" Arkayna yelled.

"Do as she says!" Captain Marvelous called out, causing the Gokaigers, sans Gai, to turn to him. "We don't need things to get messy."

The Gokaigers and the Mysticons stared each other down once again. There was a moment of silence and tension as they continued to aim their weapons, all still tight in their grips. After a while, the Mysticons dispersed of their weapons while the Gokaigers dropped theirs.

"Marvelous!" Luka complained as she walked over to Captain Marvelous and Gai. "What about the Ultimate Treasure?"

"Turns out the Dragon Mage is the Princess we met earlier," Captain Marvelous explained. "The statues we found? They're her parents."

"They need the power of the Codex to free them from Dreadbane's curse," Gai went on. "He's the one who turned them to bone."

"Well, the Dragon Mage is the Princess," Joe said. "And I already know who the Ranger is."

"But this complicates things now," Don said. "We still need to find the Ultimate Treasure of the Multiverse."

"And you will, but not like this," Malvaron said. "We can help you, just let us."

All of a sudden, the Mobirates sounded off. Everyone looked to the Gokaigers before Captain Marvelous opened his.

" _Minna! Minna!_ " Navi called out. " _Zangyack is here!_ "

"Nani?!" Ahim asked.

Captain Marvelous looked around. For a moment, he saw something move behind the plant. He turned again to see something move behind Doug before it moved again, this time under the GokaiGalleon.

"Get down!" Captain Marvelous called out, shooting at the ground.

An explosion went off, knocking everyone off of their feet.

"What?!" Zarya exclaimed.

Out from the smoke came Dojiku. Behind him were several Goumin. Next to him was Tazma, with General Tibion and several Bone Soldiers behind her as well. All were being led by Dreadbane.

"Dreadbane!" Arkayna exclaimed.

Ahim gasped. "You're all bones!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Mysticons, Gokaigers," Dreadbane said. "Isn't this a nice meeting? You invade my home… _I_ invade _yours_."

"Tch!" Captain Marvelous cursed. "So you're Dreadbane?" he asked. "Gotta be honest… hate the cape."

"You are the reason Akudos Gill, Waruzu Gill, Bacchus Gill and most importantly, Gokdos Gill, our Emperors, are dead!" Dojiku exclaimed. "You lead these Pirates to kill them all! Why so little of Zangyack remains!"

"You've _killed_ Emperors?" Arkayna asked.

"The Galaxy is _thankful_ that they're dead," Captain Marvelous said. "As long as they live happily, I have no regrets. We are not your subjects."

"Marvelous…" Arkayna said, tightening the grip on her staff.

Dojiku scoffed. "Are those going to be your last words?" he asked.

"I've looked death in the eye before," Captain Marvelous said with a grin. "We will never bow before Zangyack, bitch."

Dojiku snarled and raised up his sword. He was about to bring it down onto Captain Marvelous until Arkayna ran in, holding up her Staff in defense.

"Whoa!" Don exclaimed.

"Dragon Mage…" Dojiku snarled.

"I don't think so!" Arkayna spat before blasting Dojiku back. She turned around and ran to Captain Marvelous's aid. "You okay?"

" _Arigatou_ ," Captain Marvelous said before seeing the confused look on Arkayna's face. "Thank you."

"No problem." Arkayna replied.

"Not _yet!_ " Dojiku called out, sending forth his own version of the Gokai Saber Slash towards Captain Marvelous and Arkayna.

Captain Marvelous noticed this and gasped. "Move!" he called out, grabbing Arkayna.

"Hey!" Arkayna yelled.

Captain Marvelous took out his Gokai Saber and held the attack for as long as he could. However, the attack made impact, creating an explosion.

"Marvelous!" Don called out.

"No!" Zarya yelled.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared away, Captain Marvelous and Arkayna were standing, the leader of the Gokaigers now back in human form. He eventually dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, Tazma sent a blast towards Captain Marvelous and Arkayna, trapping them in her shadows.

"No!" Piper exclaimed.

"Let them go, Creeper!" Zarya ordered as she aimed an arrow at Tazma.

"Your leaders will pay the price for defying us!" Dreadbane exclaimed before unsheathing his sword. He leveled it dangerously at Captain Marvelous's neck. "You first, Pirate," he said before turning to Arkayna. "Then I will make you suffer for ruining my plans."

"These two do not deserve a quick death," Dojiku said. "We shall ready them for execution… for _all_ to see."

Dreadbane scoffed. "Very well," he said. He turned to his right hand. "General Tibion! Prepare these two for execution! We break Drake City at dawn!"

Tazma chuckled before turning to the Gokaigers and the Mysticons. "At least you have time to mourn," she mocked. "Farewell."

Tazma spread her arms out, causing the Zangyack and Spectral Hand to teleport away.

"Marvelous-San!" Ahim called out.

"No! Arkayna!" Malvaron yelled.

Gai stepped up. He turned to the three remaining Mysticons. "I'm sorry," he said with a bow. "We will get them back, I promise."

All of a sudden, everyone heard a familiar groan. They all turned to see the Gekirangers' Mele coming out of thin air. Unlike when Ahim did her Gokai Change into her, she was shorter. She looked around in confusion before seeing the Gokaigers and the Mysticons.

"Gekiranger?" Luka asked.

" _Rinjū Kamereonken?!_ " Gai exclaimed with confusion and excitement.

"I've never seen so many suited people in my life!" Em exclaimed.

Mele stood in place before looking to the Gokaigers and Mysticons. "Guys?" she asked in a familiar voice.

"Arkayna?!" Piper exclaimed.

A red and green glow came out from Mele. She reverted into the Dragon Mage before turning into Arkayna. She almost fell down, but Malvaron ran over and caught her.

"Whoa, there!" Malvaron said. "Take it easy."

"You're here…" Joe said. "How are you here?"

"I think…" Arkayna said before a Mobirates and Red Ranger Key, as well as the Mele Key, fell from her hands. "It was Marvelous."

 _ **Unseen**_ …

 _When Marvelous ran to protect me, there was something I noticed. He's right-handed, yet he held his sword in his left. He handed me his phone thing, and put some sort of Green Key into it_.

 **GGGGEEEKKKKIIIIRRRAAANNNGGGEEERRRR!**

 _I was turned into someone. Before I could ask, Marvelous pushed me away, and I turned invisible somehow. That was when he let the explosion go off. My staff fell out of my hands. I think he used a Spell from the Codex to make a duplicate of me_.

 _ **Present**_ …

"I guess I was wrong about Pirates after all," Arkayna said, causing Zarya to calmly walk up to her and pat her on the shoulder for comfort. "That guy, Marvelous… he wanted me to be safe."

"I told you he wasn't so bad," Gai said as he and the rest of the Gokaigers reverted out of their suits. "When he learned that you were the Princess, he wanted to make sure you got what you wanted with the power of the Codex."

"He'd actually _do_ that?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Luka said before walking towards Piper. "Choto," she said, placing her hand on the elf's head. "You're the elf from the Mall!"

"That Mysticon Ranger is also the same former Pirate from the Mall too," Joe added on as he looked to Zarya. "She even fights like one… me, specifically."

"Well, since you know who we are already…" Em said before he and the rest of the Mysticons reverted back to their normal selves. "I guess we can trust you."

Choko chirped happily as Navi flew down.

"Sugoi!" Navi exclaimed. "Other heroes of this World!"

"Can you please explain to us who the other heroes of other Worlds are?" Malvaron asked. "I'm sort of lost on that part."

"They can do it after we make a plan to get Captain Marvelous back," Arkayna said. "He saved me, so we have to do the same."

"Actually, I know a way we can get there," Zarya said as she picked up Captain Marvelous's Red Ranger Key and Mobirates. "But we'll need your Pirate Ship." She said as she turned to the Gokaigers.

At the castle of the Spectral Hand, Captain Marvelous and the clone of Arkayna that he created were chained up in the dungeons. He looked up, having just woken up. In front of him were Dreadbane, Tazma and Dojiku.

"Your weakness for others has once again led to your downfall," Dojiku said as he looked to the Leader of the Gokaigers. "And yet you are the notorious _Akaki Kaizoku_."

"Out of all the Zangyack Generals sent to kill us, you're not the first to capture me and gloat in my face," Captain Marvelous remarked. He turned to the Arkayna clone, who simply smirked at the three enemies. "Do you think you can actually break me? If so, you're so mistaken."

"Silence, Pirate!" Dreadbane ordered, aiming his sword at Captain Marvelous's neck. "You may be not of this World, but you are still an enemy to the forces of the Undead."

"I've faced the Undead," Captain Marvelous spat. "At least _he_ was smart."

"Save it for the ruination of Drake City." Dreadbane spat.

"Shut up, Bone-Ass." Captain Marvelous retorted, causing Dreadbane to snarl.

"You _dare_ talk back to Baron Dreadbane, Pirate?" Tazma asked, preparing to blast him with her shadow powers. "You should be grateful that you are not in the hands of Necrafa."

"Let his overconfidence consume him," Dreadbane said. "Now that we have the Dragon Mage, we can finally take back the Bracer and the Codex which she had stolen from us."

"Who said it was yours to begin with?" Clone Arkayna asked.

"Guess it takes being a thief to be a villain." Captain Marvelous snarked.

"Quiet!" Dojiku ordered, aiming his sword at Captain Marvelous's chest. He turned back to Dreadbane and Tazma. "Do it." He ordered.

Tazma grinned. "I will enjoy this, Dragon Mage," she said, holding her hands out. "Dragon Bracer, to me!" she commanded. She let out a wicked smile and spread her hands out, waiting for the power of the Dragon Bracer to come to her, but nothing happened. Dreadbane looked around before she turned back to the Clone of Arkayna. "Release the Dragon!" she ordered, yet once again, nothing happened. "By the power and force of shadows, grant me the Power of the Dragon!" she yelled, but still, nothing happened.

"What trickery is this?!" Dreadbane exclaimed.

"I might not be a sick demented villain," Captain Marvelous said. "But I'd cut off her hands to get her piece of the Codex if that gets the Bracer."

"For once, I agree with the Pirate!" Dreadbane exclaimed. He took out his sword and swung at the Clone Arkayna's hands. However, instead of them falling off, the clone shattered, and he slashed apart the chains holding Captain Marvelous up instead.

"I guess you're not a bonehead _after_ all." Captain Marvelous snarked.

"A copy? Again?!" Tazma exclaimed. She let out a shriek and shot at Captain Marvelous, but he took out his Gokai Gun and shot back at her, causing her to form a shadow shield. He shot at Dreadbane as well before grabbing one of the swords from the Spectral Hand Skeletons securing him. He ran towards the exit, but not before he found himself locking blades with Dojiku.

"You will _pay_ for what you did to our Emperor!" Dojiku exclaimed.

"You almost came close to Damaras's victory," Captain Marvelous spat. "Not too bad for his son."

"Father was careless in trying to take you," Dojiku spat back. "You're surrounded by Zangyack and the Spectral Hand. How do you plan to escape with a broken _sword?!_ " he exclaimed, slashing right through the bone sword.

Captain Marvelous leapt back and shot at Dojiku, who shot back at him. He backed away until he reached Dreadbane. The Baron of the Spectral Hand looked to his sword, as did the Gokai Captain. Captain Marvelous shot at Dreadbane, causing him to get back, before he picked up his sword and sent several bone shards towards Dojiku. Dojiku deflected the attacks before Captain Marvelous leapt over him, making his way towards the Throne Room.

"Stop him!" Dreadbane called out before taking out his horn and sounding it. "Don't let that Pirate escape!"

Captain Marvelous ran through the Throne Room. As he did, several Goumin fired at him, but he picked up one of the Bone Soldiers and used him as a shield before kicking him towards them. He turned around and slashed at General Tibion before shooting down more Bone Soldiers. As he was running, he came across the portal. He looked into it cautiously before the face of Necrafa shrieked at him. Unimpressed, he simply shot back at the face, getting it to vanish. He turned to the exit and shot at some Bone Guards in the way before stabbing a Sugomin in the chest. He spun it around and into two Goumin before grabbing one of their clubs, dropping the sword in the process. Using the blaster end of it, he used both of his guns to shoot at the forces around him before running outside, only to be met with a ledge that led to the sea.

"Going somewhere, Captain?" Tazma's voice asked. Captain Marvelous did not turn around as she emerged from a shadow near the entrance. "You didn't think you could just run out of here, did you?"

"Malvaron speaks highly of you," Captain Marvelous simply said. "Never living up to his level of power. Always in his shadows… guess _that_ was the part you decided to live up to."

"Takes becoming one with the darkness to achieve a greater power," Tazma said before Dojiku, Dreadbane and General Tibion walked up behind her. "Whatever power _you're_ after, you will never get it."

"We'll see," Captain Marvelous said as he held his Gokai Gun out. "We take what we want, for better or worse. That's what being a Space Pirate's all about!" he exclaimed before shooting towards both the Zangyack General and the Spectral Hand leaders.

Tazma made a shield, followed by Dojiku sending a blast towards Captain Marvelous. He deflected one blast with the Goumin club, but Dreadbane knocked it out of his hand. Armed with only his Gokai Gun once again, he shot at the four, causing them all to send each bullet to the side. They eventually got closer to him, but he stopped shooting. A smirk appeared on his face soon after.

"What, pray tell, is so funny, Captain?" Dreadbane asked.

"My club flew out of my hands," Captain Marvelous spat. "There wasn't a splash."

All of a sudden, a large Pirate Ship appeared behind Captain Marvelous. Dojiku, Dreadbane and Tazma all looked in shock before the cannons of it fired at them, causing them to take cover.

"Captain Marvelous!" a voice called out. A girl with dark skin wearing pink and black pirate clothes appeared. "As Captain of the Pink Skulls, I order you to get on board!"

"Not a _gain!_ " Dreadbane snarled, running towards Captain Marvelous.

All of a sudden, Zarya, as the Mysticon Ranger, shot several energy arrows towards Dreadbane. He deflected them all before she took out Captain Marvelous's Gokai Saber. "Catch!" she called out, tossing it to him.

Captain Marvelous leapt up and caught his Gokai Saber. He landed and locked blades with Dreadbane before receiving his Red Gokai Key and Mobirates as well. He activated them both.

" **Gokai Change**!"

 **GGGGOOOO-KKKKAAAAIIIIGGGEEERRRR!**

Captain Marvelous transformed into Gokai Red and shot at Dreadbane before slashing Tazma away. He locked blades with Dojiku before Arkayna and Em leapt off of his shoulders and blasted down onto him.

"Nice to see you came for me!" Captain Marvelous yelled.

"You're welcome," Arkayna said. "Let's get out of here!"

"You got it!" Captain Marvelous exclaimed before placing his Key into his Gokai Gun.

 **FIIIIINNNNAAAALLL WWWWAAAVVVVEEE!**

Captain Marvelous fired a Gokai Blast at Dreadbane and Dojiku, sending them flying back into the Lair of the Spectral Hand. As Tazma ran to their aid, Captain Marvelous got onto the Ship of the Pink Skulls and flew off. As it flew away, the GokaiGalleon joined them.

"Wah! Marvelous!" Navi exclaimed as she flew over. "You had us all worried!"

"Do you know there's a screaming mirror in that castle?" Captain Marvelous asked Arkayna.

"Yeah, that would be Necrafa," Arkayna replied. "She scare you?"

"Nah, I just shot her," Captain Marvelous said before the pink and black pirate approached her. "Captain Marvelous, last of the _Akaki Kaizoku_."

"Kitty Boon, Captain of the Pink Skulls," the pink pirate replied. "Me and my crew are allies of the Mysticons."

Captain Marvelous grinned as he turned to Zarya. "This is what you meant when you said you were once a Pirate?" he asked. "Impressive."

"We're Sky Pirates," Zarya said. "We've _mastered_ impressive."

The rest of the Gokaigers, as well as Piper, Malvaron, Doug and Choko all came onboard.

"Letting yourself get soft again, Marvelous." Don teased.

"Shut it," Captain Marvelous spat. He reverted back to his original form. The Mysticons all did the same. "They're planning an attack."

"What?" Arkayna asked.

"Dreadbane said his attack on Drake City will be his revenge for you taking the Codex and Dragon Disk," Captain Marvelous explained. "But they won't be starting immediately."

"How do you know?" Gai asked.

Captain Marvelous turned around. He only smirked.

Back at the Spectral Hand Lair, five of the Sugomin Ships were in flames, and the Vultures were flying wildly. General Tibion worked to keep them calm, but the same could not be said for Dojiku.

"Foiled! So easily!" Dojiku exclaimed as Dreadbane and Tazma approached. "If Emperor Akudos Gil were here, he would have your heads!"

"Queen Necrafa would gouge your eyes for your failure," Dreadbane spat, causing Tazma to raise an eyebrow. "At least _she_ still lives."

"You dare insult my Emperor?!" Dojiku exclaimed. He took out his sword and spun around, slashing at Dreadbane, who held up his sword in defense. "He kept his rule over _all_ galaxies! If you used that tongue under his command, you would have been banished with great humility!"

"Don't lecture me on how to run an empire!" Dreadbane snarled. "Queen Necrafa shall return, and with her, we will not only take over Gemina, but the other Worlds as well… with Zangyack as its most esteemed partner."

Dojiku snarled at Dreadbane for a moment. After a while, he released himself, and the two sheathed their swords.

"Very well," Dojiku said. "Our alliance shall continue… but our attack on Drake City is now to be delayed due to the damage Captain Marvelous brought onto our forces."

"That is fine with me," Dreadbane said. "For once the Mysticons and the Gokaigers get comfortable, their precious city will go up in flames!"

"They shall," Dojiku said before handing Dreadbane a small gun. "Give this to one of your warriors, and station him on one of my Ships," he ordered. "Should I fall in battle, have that warrior fire on me, and I will have the power to destroy our enemies… once and for all."

Dreadbane nodded as Tazma crossed her arms. Dojiku scoffed and turned around to check up on his forces.

Meanwhile, aboard the GokaiGalleon, Joe was practicing his swordsmanship with the rest of the Gokaigers, Mysticons Kitty, Malvaron and Doug watching. He was using his Gokai Saber as well as Don's. Zarya walked up to him as he continued to practice.

"Those are some nice moves," Zarya complimented. She held out her hand. "Can I try?"

Joe nodded. "Sure," he said, handing his swords to Zarya. "If you could hold your own against me with one, I don't see why you can't use two."

Zarya chuckled as she started to swing the Gokai Sabers. She spun around and slashed with them again before forming the saber staff. The street girl twirled her staff around before jabbing forward with one end. She backflipped and separated the swords, slashing down on both her right and left sides before getting back up, spinning them around.

"Nice moves," Kitty complimented. "Looks like those Pirate Skills haven't washed away."

"You can take a pirate to the city, but she's still a pirate." Zarya quipped.

"Sounded like a good life," Joe said. "What made you leave?"

Zarya chuckled. She turned around and leaned against her borrowed swords. "Three years a pirate," she started out. "I wanted something more. I left and came to Drake City," she went on. "That was where I met Choko, and later, Piper. The rest down that road is history."

"Leaving a good life to find a better one?" Joe asked. He chuckled as Zarya tossed him and Don their swords back. "Almost an opposite of me."

"You leave a good life to become a Pirate?" Zarya asked.

"Opposite," Joe repeated. "I was once with Zangyack, but they never respected me," he started to recall. "One day, me and my mentor, Sid Bamick, were ordered to execute some children. We rebelled, and Sid helped me escape, only to be lobotomized by Zangyack Scientists."

"Wow," Piper said in shock. "Um… should I be here for this?"

"This is almost where I come in." Captain Marvelous said, putting Piper back in her seat.

"I escaped, but due to a tracker on me that would detonate it removed, I was discovered," Joe went on. "Marvelous was around the Planet I was on at the time, and he helped get rid of the Zangyack Forces," he explained. "He took off my collar by force, and in return, I served alongside him."

"Sounds like a pretty deep life." Malvaron mused.

"I can imagine Em and Ahim as probably the same people." Arkayna mused.

"Actually, if you want to draw comparisons… _Hakase_ is the one like Em." Gai said.

"Who's Hakase?" Piper asked.

"Oh, that's me," Don said, causing the Mysticons to raise an eyebrow. "It means 'Doc'."

"Oh…" Piper said.

"What's _your_ story?" Zarya asked.

"I don't know much about my parents, only that they wanted me to get as far away from Zangyack as possible," Don started to recall. "I came to a Planet where I could be left alone, and started making my own inventions. They weren't meant to be used to fight Zangyack, I just wanted nothing to do with them."

"So… how did you become a Pirate?" Em asked.

"That was where _I_ came in," Luka said. "I had joined Marvelous at the time, and—"

"What's _your_ story, then?" Piper asked.

"Oi!" Don exclaimed offensively. "I wasn't finished explaining yet!"

"I was living on the streets of my Planet," Luka explained, causing Don to throw up his arms in exasperation. "I had to steal from Zangyack and share my spoils with the children. Me and my friend, Cain, made a promise to get enough money to buy a Planet for people oppressed by Zangyack to live on. I was lucky to get food and supplies for everyone until I was caught one day."

"Once again, where _we_ come in," Captain Marvelous explained, causing everyone to turn to him. "Luka wanted to join us, to fight against Zangyack for what they did to her and the children. She became the third Gokaiger in our ranks."

"Hey, don't cut me off from my life's story!" Don yelled, getting everyone to look to him, giving him their undivided attention. "Now… where was I?" he asked. "Well, one day, Luka came to me for help because the GokaiGalleon had broken down. I was… hesitant at first," he said, remembering that he ran from Luka and his pants fell down. "But I was a man of my word, and I went to fix it."

"So, you never lost anything?" Arkayna asked.

"I lost my neutrality and my parents!" Don exclaimed. "Anyways, I just wanted to see what the problem with the Ship was, but then I noticed the GokaiGalleon was a dump!" he exclaimed, getting the Gokaigers and Mysticons to eye one another. "I took it into my own hands to clean everything up, and give them a proper meal. Then came the _actual_ problem with the GokaiGalleon."

"Huh?" Luka asked. "It was broken when we came to you!"

"Actually… none of you thought to hit the 'On' Switch," Don said, getting the Mysticons and Gai to laugh while Ahim stifled back some laughter. "But they thought I had a special touch, so to stop me from protesting, they stuffed a chicken leg in my mouth and started to call me 'Hakase'."

"You didn't use the 'On' Switch?" Kitty asked. "Come on! Every Pirate knows the rules of IT." 

" **TURN IT OFF AND ON AGAIN**!" all the Mysticons said at once.

"But good things came out from being a Pirate against my will," Don said. "I got to make everyone a powerful cannon to use against Zangyack, and one day, even got them to respect me!"

"You faked your history as a hero!" Captain Marvelous protested.

" _And_ … _who_ was the one who came up with the plan for me and Navi to save you?" Don asked.

Captain Marvelous pouted in defeat.

"That's right!" Navi exclaimed. " _Hakase_ managed to save Marvelous once! He took on Goumin with nothing but his wits and his weapons!"

"You really _should_ be the Leader of the Gokaigers!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that…" Doc said.

"Well, what about _you_ , Gai?" Malvaron asked Gai. "How did _you_ become a Gokaiger?"

"You lose anything to Zangyack?" Piper asked.

"Well, actually… no," Gai said, causing the Mysticons and Pink Skulls to look at him with surprise. "I became a Gokaiger after I saved a kid from being run over. I was approached by three Sentai Rangers who gave me their powers. I became…" he started out as he held his arm out. " **GGGOOOKKKAAAIIII** …" he said before spinning around to strike a pose. " **Silver**!"

The Mysticons, Doug, Malvaron and the Pink Skulls all looked to Gai with surprise. After a while, Piper clapped for him happily, and soon, Doug did too.

"And we even took his Gokai Cellular and Key to test him," Captain Marvelous added on, breaking the silence. "He passed."

"You have to be willing to give everything in order to fight for what's right," Gai explained. "My willingness to take on Zangyack despite the dangers that came with it was what made me become a Gokaiger."

"Nice." Arkayna said.

"I said that I am a Princess," Ahim said. "I was a royal on my Planet of Famille until Zangyack attacked, and burned everything… and my Parents too."

"I can relate," Arkayna said, remembering to her first day as the Dragon Mage Mysticon. "Dreadbane turned my Parents to bone, and I've been trying to unify the Codex to bring them back."

"I wanted to make my move on Zangyack, so I ran from home and joined the Gokaigers," Ahim went on. "I acted as their level-headed member, someone to sympathize with everyone. I was interested in Earth when we first came to the Planet, and since I joined, I have always been intrigued by what we have come across."

"Everyone's lost something to Zangyack except Gai, huh?" Zarya asked. "Sounds like you have quite a good reason to stand up against them."

"We know everyone… except…" Arkayna started out as she and everyone turned to Captain Marvelous. "The marvelous Captain Marvelous."

"My turn now, huh?" Captain Marvelous asked. He chuckled. "Very well," he said. "I was young, trying to get by on my own. I was saved by _Uchuu Keiji_ Gavan, and when I started to look out for myself…" he started out before looking to his AkaRanger Key. "Until I met a Red Sentai named AkaRed. He let me become a part of his Crew, with Navi already there…"

"Yo!" Navi said, causing Choko to smile.

"And we started to search for the Greatest Treasure of the Universe," Captain Marvelous went on. "Then we were joined by a man named Basco. We thought he would help us… until he turned against us to become a privateer for Zangyack."

The Mysticons leaned in closer. "What happened?" Em asked.

"AkaRed fought to save me, and before his death, he made me in charge of finding the Greatest Treasure," Captain Marvelous replied. "I recruited the Gokaigers until we reached Earth, where Zangyack already arrived. I originally wanted the Treasure… but now I see… that my time together with all of my friends was and always is the Greatest Treasure that I could have ever wished for."

Arkayna smiled. "You're not so bad after all," she said. "Look, I'm sorry I rushed to conclusions like that," she apologized. "I guess it takes spending time with a Pirate to get to know them."

"Yeah," Zarya said. "You're like Orc Bash Rock stars."

"Is that a compliment?" Ahim asked curiously.

"Sure is as the Star of Gygax." Em acknowledged.

"So… you should have your Dragon Disk back." Captain Marvelous said.

"Actually, I think we can forge a third one for you to have," Malvaron said. "Nova Terron won't like it… but I'm sure Doug getting him to play _Avatars of the Apocalypse_ might get him to agree."

"He was on _fire_ last time!" Doug exclaimed. "I couldn't believe how far he had gotten!"

"That can wait for now," Arkayna said, getting up from her seat. "Right now, we need to be ready for when Zangyack attacks Drake City."

"Arkayna's right," Captain Marvelous said. "Now that Zangyack's allied themselves with the Spectral Hand, we're going to have to work together to take them down."

"The Pink Skulls are at your disposal." Kitty said.

"Whatever you need, we'll be there to help." Kasey added on.

"Good, because Zangyack isn't like anything you've ever faced before," Captain Marvelous said. "They're way more advanced and deadlier than the Spectral Hand."

"It took the past thirty-four Super Sentai teams to wipe out their first invasion force," Gai went on. "Dojiku isn't leading an invasion, but he'll do anything to take us down, and anyone else who stands in his way."

"And judging from their weaponry, I doubt that even the Astromancers would be able to make a defense strong enough to fend them off," Malvaron said. "We're gonna need this Ship and the GokaiGalleon to make a stand for now."

"And they're only coming after us, so everyone in Drake City will just be an obstacle for them," Joe added on. "I like this World, but I'm not ready to let anyone lay down their lives for us yet."

"As we said, it will take all of us to take down Zangyack and the Spectral Hand," Arkayna said. "Zangyack stole a lot of things from you. If you're going to end them for good, then at least have the honor of letting the Mysticons join you in battle."

Captain Marvelous looked up. "Zangyack puts up bounties of all of their enemies who cross them," he said. "Are you willing to become outlaws in the Multiverse?"

"We'll be heroes," Em said. "Whether Dojiku likes it or not."

Ahim smiled. "They won't back down, Marvelous-Chan." She said.

"Well…" Luka said as she and Gai walked towards Piper. "I guess there's no way we can change your minds."

"Nope, not a chance." Piper quipped.

Captain Marvelous grinned. He took out his sword and held it out. "Minna… we take the fight to Zangyack and Dreadbane…" he started out as the rest of the Gokaigers raised their weapons up as well. "Together!"

The Mysticons cheered, as did Malvaron and Doug. The Pink Skulls joined in as the rest of the night was drowned in a chorus of chants of encouragement.

The next morning, in Drake City, everyone was going on about their daily lives. Gawayne was with his butler, shopping for clothes at Magi Mall. Lateensia fluttered next to them, paying more attention to her phone than her boyfriend.

All of a sudden, a large shadow covered the city. Everyone looked up, seeing the Ship of Dojiku approaching before several Goumin leapt down. Everyone yelled and started to run away in fear as Sugomin landed as well before being joined by the Spectral Hand.

One of the Sugomin in Aerial Mode fired down, destroying a stand Gawayne was at. He shrieked before Dreadbane emerged from the smoke in front of him. Next to him was Dojiku. Behind them were Tazma and General Tibion, as well as more Zangyack and Spectral Hand soldiers.

"Hey, I'm trying to shop here," Gawayne remarked. "Take your invasion somewhere else, and that's by order of the King!"

Dojiku simply shot at Gawayne's hair, burning it.

"Thank you." Dreadbane said.

Gawayne screamed and ran, but his hair was suddenly doused by water. He looked up to see the Pink Skulls approaching, followed by Joe as MagiBlue. He landed and slashed several Goumin away before reverting back to himself, armed with a sword and gun.

"You alright, your Royal Pain in the Ass?" Joe asked.

"Uh, I'm soaking wet…" Gawayne started to complain, only to be silenced when Joe aimed his gun at him.

"Get out of here." Joe Gibken ordered.

"Well, since you're ordering the King what to do…" Gawayne started out, ready to tell Joe off. He was cut off when Joe shot his gun near his feet. "Get me out of here!"

"Everyone, the Pink Skulls will get you to safety!" Arkayna called out over a megaphone. "Remain calm! You will soon be safe."

Kitty, Kasey and Malvaron landed, getting everyone to safety. Malvaron blasted several Goumin and Spectral Hand soldiers away while Doug used his hammer to slam some of them to death. Kitty whipped at more of the evil forces while Kasey swung his sword at several more.

Luka ran in as GekiYellow, punching at the evil forces as fast as a cheetah before Don slashed at them as Go-On Green. Ahim flew into the air, shooting down as GoseiPink, before Gai slashed at them as AbareKiller.

Captain Marvelous ran in and shot more of the enemy forces away as DekaRed, using his Hybrid Magnum Guns to shoot them away. Navi flew the GokaiGalleon above and fired down as the Pirate Ship of the Pink Skulls did the same.

Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em slid down on ropes and got more of the people to safety. As soon as every one of the citizens were taken away to safety, Navi shot a blast down, temporarily blinding Dojiku, Dreadbane, Tazma and General Tibion as the Gokaigers reverted out of their Gokai Change Modes.

The crew of the GokaiGalleon and the Mysticons lined up together, all ready to take on the combined evil army.

"No turning back now." Em said.

"Let's make this count," Arkayna said. "And remember… be careful."

" _Ikuzo!_ " Captain Marvelous exclaimed, taking out his Red Ranger Key and opening his Mobirates.

" **YEAH!** " The rest of the Gokaigers and the Mysticons all called out.

Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim all held out their blue, yellow, green and pink keys respectively and opened their Mobirates at the same time. Gai placed his Silver Ranger Key into his Gokai Cellular before closing it.

" **GOKAI CHANGE**!"

The Gokaigers all held their Ranger Keys out before placing them in their Mobirates and Gokai Cellular respectively.

" **MYSTICONS**!" Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em all called out, their buckles glowing.

Arkayna spun around before gaining a staff. She twirled it around as her hair turned to lavender. She gained a golden dragon-like crown, as well as a white and green suit. She grinned as she gained a green mask, becoming the leader of the Mysticons, the Mysticon Dragon Mage.

Zarya spun around, her hair turning blue with white streaks on it. She held her hand up and gained her bow, now donned in a blue and white suit with a cape on her back. On her face was a light-blue mask. She pulled her bow back, now transformed into the Mysticon Ranger.

Piper spun around, gaining three pigtails on her head, as well as a white and yellow suit. On her face was a dark-blue mask. She gained three interlocked hoops and spun them around, now becoming the Mysticon Striker.

Emerald spun around as she gained a sideburn, part of her hair shaved. She now had a pink mask, as well as a tough-looking pink suit with a shoulder pad. She gained a sword and swung it down, now transformed into the Mysticon Knight.

Three _**X**_ signs and a _**V**_ flew towards Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim. The first _**X**_ passed through them, giving them their black bodysuits. The second _**X**_ flew through them once again, this time granting them their respective colored armor. The last _**X**_ and the _**V**_ went through their heads, giving them their helmets.

An _**X**_ , a _**V**_ and an Anchor flew towards Gai. The Anchor passed through Gai from above, giving him his black bodysuit. The _**X**_ flew through him, giving him his silver armor before the _**V**_ flew through him, giving him his helmet.

When the smoke cleared, Dojiku and Zangyack with Dreadbane, Tazma and General Tibion, advanced forward, but stopped in surprise at the sight of the united heroes.

" **Gokai Red!** " Marvelous called out while swiping his hand across his face.

" **Gokai Blue!** " Joe called out as he placed his hand on top of his head.

" **Gokai Yellow!** " Luka announced, sliding two fingers across her face.

" **Gokai Green!** " Don called out, performing a dab before punching his fist outwards.

" **Gokai Pink!** " Ahim called out as she placed her hand on her chest and made a bowing gesture.

Gai thrust his hand into the air before slowly bringing it down. " **Gokai… Silver!** " he called out as he spun around and placed his left hand low while his right arm was above his head.

" **Kaizoku Sentai** …"

" **GOKAIGER!** "

" **Mysticon Dragon Mage**!" Arkayna called out, swinging her Dragon Staff down to her left.

" **Mysticon Ranger**!" Zarya called out, crouching down and aiming an arrow forward.

" **Mysticon Striker**!" Piper announced, lifting her left foot in front of her and her hoops behind her back.

" **Mysticon Knight**!" Emerald announced, slashing her sword down.

" **WE ARE THE MYSTICONS**!" Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em all called out, a dragon lotus superimposing itself behind them.

" **HEROES OF TWO WORLDS, UNITE**!" Captain Marvelous and Arkayna both called out.

Colored explosions went off behind the Gokaigers and the Mysticons as they stood strong and ready to take on their enemies together.

Dojiku growled and aimed his sword forward. "Goumin-Domo!" he called out.

"Spectral Hand!" Dreadbane yelled as he aimed his sword outwards as well.

" **ATTACK!** "

"It's Magic Hour!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"So… _Do hade ne Ikuze!_ " Captain Marvelous exclaimed.

The Gokaigers and the Mysticons ran in at the Goumin, Sugomin, Spectral Hand, Dojiku, Dreadbane, Tazma and General Tibion. Arkayna ran with Captain Marvelous and Don to take on Dreadbane and Dojiku while Joe and Zarya charged to battle some Sugomin and Spectral Hand Soldiers led by General Tibion. Luka and Gai joined with Piper to fight Tazma and her forces while Ahim and Em fought off more Goumin and Spectral Hand Skeletal Soldiers.

Arkayna leapt into the air and kicked a Sugomin aside before spinning around, shooting green fireballs from her Dragon Staff at Spectral Hand Soldiers and Goumin. She turned around and held her Staff up, blocking an attack from Dreadbane before Don shot at him with his Gokai Gun. The two slashed at him with their respective weapons before Captain Marvelous leapt in, shooting him down with his Gokai Gun. As soon as he landed, Arkayna pushed him and Don down to take cover from an attack by Dojiku by forming a shield around them.

"Your time is done!" Dojiku exclaimed before running towards Arkayna, Captain Marvelous and Don.

Dreadbane charged towards the three as well. Don and Captain Marvelous shot at him and Dojiku before Arkayna and Don charged at Dreadbane with Captain Marvelous attacking Dojiku head on.

Joe slashed and shot at several Sugomin and Goumin while Zarya shot energy arrows at the Spectral Hand Soldiers and Sugomin as well. The two went back to back for a moment before General Tibion attacked them with his sword. The two leapt away from each other and shot down, forcing him to deflect their blasts.

As soon as Joe and Zarya landed, they found themselves surrounded by Sugomin and Spectral Hand Soldiers. The two looked to each other and nodded, tossing their respective weapons into the air. Joe armed himself with Zarya's bow while Zarya caught Joe's Gokai Saber and Gun.

"Let's do this!" Zarya yelled, spinning around and kicking away a Sugomin before shooting a Goumin in the chest. She turned around and stabbed a Spectral Hand Soldier in the head before shooting down three more Goumin.

Joe spun around, using his bow to knock away some Sugomin. He aimed it at General Tibion and pulled back, forming several energy arrows. He shot them at him, causing him to run away from the blasts before Zarya shot at him. His helmet flew off, but he slashed at Zarya, who slashed back with her borrowed Gokai Saber. Joe shot more arrows at him before the two gave their weapons back to each other.

"Let's go!" Joe called out, slashing away at General Tibion and clashing blades with him while Zarya shot at the forces advancing towards them.

Gai sent forth an energy wave slash towards some Goumin, knocking them off of the stairs they were on. Three Spectral Hand Soldiers brought their weapons down onto him, but he held his Spear up, blocking the attacks.

"Prepare yourselves!" Gai exclaimed before converting his Gokai Spear into Gun Mode. He shot at them before using his Spear again to bisect several more of the Spectral Hand Soldiers. He slashed at more Sugomin and Goumin surrounding him before converting his Spear back to Gun Mode. He shot at some Goumin advancing on Piper.

"Thanks!" Piper called out. She tossed one of her hoops at some Sugomin at Luka before tossing the other two towards Spectral Hand Soldiers surrounding Gai.

Three Sugomin gathered together and fired missiles towards Piper, Luka and Gai. The three backflipped away and shot forth, Piper using her Pixie Blasts before knocking them down with her hoops. As they fell Gai tossed his Spear at one of them, killing it, before Luka lashed out at them with her Gokai Saber, all weapons returning to their owners.

" _Nice toss!_ " Luka called out before Tazma sent several shadow blasts at her. She spun around and shot back with Piper using her Pixie Blasts.

"It's the gallows for you, Pirates!" Tazma yelled as she sent forth more shadow blasts.

Gai shot at Tazma, who formed a shield to defend herself while Piper shot at her with her hoops and more Pixie Blasts. Luka ran up and slashed at her, but she formed more shadow shields to protect herself, being backed away as she did.

Ahim and Em ran at the Sugomin, Goumin and Spectral Hand Soldiers, shooting them down. Em slashed at two Sugomin while Ahim used her backhand slash to take down two Bone Soldiers. She shot at five Goumin before she and Em spun around, slashing and shooting at the enemy forces surrounding them.

"Look out!" Em called out, holding up her shield.

Ahim ducked next to Em, the two avoiding getting blasted by two Dogomin. Two more joined them and ran in, causing the two to fend off against them.

"Out of the way!" Ahim called out, shooting two Dogomin and stunning them. She slashed at them while they were open for attack before disarming them and shooting them once more.

Em held up her shield and blocked an attack from one Dogomin before slashing another in the chest. She pushed away the Dogomin she was locked with before stabbing her sword in his chest. She grabbed his staff and used it with her sword to slash at the other Dogomin she had slashed away. She flipped into the air and shot a blast from her sword at the remaining Dogomin, killing it immediately.

Zarya took out her small dagger and stabbed a bone soldier in the chest. As she took out her bow, she knocked General Tibion away before Joe slashed his sword out of his hands.

"Ranger!" Joe called out, tossing his Gun to her while using his sword to slash at more Goumin and Spectral Hand Soldiers.

"Here!" Don called out, throwing his Sword to Zarya as well. He and Arkayna backed away as she split apart her staff, backing Dreadbane away with her two wands. She tossed one of her wands to Don, allowing him to slash and blast at him like before.

Zarya leapt up and caught Don's sword and Joe's gun, slashing and shooting away the enemy forces of Zangyack and the Spectra Hand once again. She spun around and slashed and shot at more of them before tossing her gun towards Don.

Don caught the Gokai Gun as he blasted Dreadbane away before tossing Arkayna's wand back to her. The two shot him away with their twin weapons, but he quickly deflected their blasts with his sword.

Joe backed away as General Tibion, having regained his sword, slashed at him again. Zarya ran in, using her bow and her sword to slash at General Tibion before handing the second sword to Joe. Joe held both of his Sabers in front of her as Zarya started to shoot more arrows at General Tibion. General Tibion tried to keep up, but he could not deflect all of the arrows. Eventually, his head was shot, causing it to spin around before Joe slashed him away.

Captain Marvelous and Dojiku locked blades as they fought next to Arkayna and Don battling against Dreadbane. The three held their ground against their respective enemies before spinning around, switching foes to make a hit against them. Captain Marvelous kicked Dreadbane away after slashing him down while Don sent a flurry of shots towards Dojiku. He failed to deflect all of the bullets as Arkayna slashed at him afterwards, green sparks flying across his chest.

Gai jabbed at Tazma, who shot back at him with her shadow powers. Piper leapt in and kicked her away as Luka used hr Gokai Saber to slash her into the air. As soon as she was high enough, she fired at her with her Gokai Gun, sending her back. However, before she could fall, she disappeared into shadows.

"Luka-San!" Ahim called out, pushing away a Dogomin. She tossed her Gokai Saber to Gokai Yellow.

"Ahim!" Luka called out, tossing her Gokai Gun to Ahim in return.

Em, still using a Dogomin Staff and her Sword, slashed at more Sugomin and Spectral Hand Soldiers before noticing the Gun. She leapt into the air and tossed it towards Ahim, who caught it and shot at each of the Dogomin, Sugomin, Goumin and Spectral Hand Soldiers.

Luka was about to catch the sword Ahim threw to her, but all of a sudden, Tazma appeared out from her shadow. She knocked Luka to the side and caught the Gokai Saber in her hand. She cackled as she landed on the ground, Luka, Gai and Piper staring her down.

"Hmm, heavier than I thought," Tazma mused as she weighed her stolen Gokai Saber. "No matter," she remarked before aiming it at the three. "You shall all fall at my blade!" she exclaimed before letting out several shadow blasts while running forward. She laughed as she started to attack.

Luka backed away and clashed blades with Tazma. Piper sent her hoops at her while Gai jabbed at her with his Gokai Spear. Tazma managed to block Gai's attack before striking low at Luka. Piper caught her sword in her hoop and tried to shoot her with a Pixie Blast, but Tazma shot back with her shadow blast. The two were sent back, but Piper managed to throw Luka towards Tazma, the two clashing blades with each other once more. Luka forced Tazma back, but she was able to parry off her attacks. Soon, after kicking her away, Luka slammed her Gokai Saber onto Tazma, who held up her own in defense.

"Luka! Here!" Em called out as she stabbed a Sugomin in the chest. She twirled around her sword and tossed it towards Luka before taking the stolen Dogomin Staff out of the Sugomin and formed her energy shield.

Luka turned and punched Tazma away. She caught the Mysticon Sword and twirled it around in her left hand, using it with her Gokai saber.

"Oh no!" Tazma exclaimed. She sent a shadow blast at Luka, but she ran forward and twirled around her swords, destroying every shadow that was sent at her. She eventually stabbed her Mysticon Sword forward, disarming Tazma of her blade.

Luka caught the Gokai Saber as it flew into the air. She attached it onto her own Gokai Saber, forming her Saberstaff. She twirled it and her borrowed sword around, slashing away at Tazma before Gai and Piper ran in.

"Get them!" Luka called out, spreading her arms out.

Piper and Gai both leapt off of Luka's shoulders and aimed their arms outwards at Tazma.

" **Pixie Blast**!" Piper called out.

" **Gokai Supernova**!" Gai called out.

Luka tossed the Mysticon Sword back to Em before placing Yellow Ranger Keys into her Gokai Sabers.

 **FIIINNNAAALLL WWWAAAVVVEEEE!**

As soon as the Pixie Blast and the Gokai Supernova flew towards Tazma, Luke sent forth two Gokai Slashes to strengthen them. Tazma gasped and formed a shield, but the combined attack broke through, causing her to be sent flying back.

Em jabbed at more Sugomin before catching her sword. She turned to see some more Sugomin charging at her and tossed one of her spheres into the air, forming her armor. She leapt into it and formed her drill hand, slashing away at the Goumin and Sugomin before slamming more of them away. She went back to back with Ahim before she swung the Pirate Princess into the air, allowing her to shoot down some more Sugomin and Spectral Hand Soldiers.

As Ahim landed, Em turned around and knocked away the two Dogomin before ejecting from her massive armor. She looked to Ahim and nodded, who nodded back in return.

"Let us finish this!" Ahim called out, aiming her guns at the remaining Dogomin.

 **FIIINNNAAALLL WWWAAAVVVEEEE!**

As soon as Ahim charged up her Gokai Guns, she shot them. As she did, Em sent forth several sonic slashes. Two of them destroyed some Spectral Hand Soldiers and Goumin before both the slashes and the shots took out the Dogomin and Sugomin.

Joe and Zarya continued to take out the Goumin, Sugomin and Spectral Hand Soldiers around them as General Tibion attacked them once again. The two held up their weapons before Joe spun around, slashing at him wildly before using an uppercut slash to send him into the air.

"Now!" Joe called out.

Zarya aimed her bow upwards and shot an arrow at General Tibion, sending him falling to the ground and taking out more of the enemy forces.

"Let's finish this." Zarya said as she aimed several arrows at the Goumin, Sugomin and Spectral Hand Soldiers.

"Yeah." Joe said as he placed two Blue Ranger Keys into the slots of his Gokai Sabers.

 **FIIINNNAAALLL WWWAAAVVVEEEE!**

Joe twirled around both of his Gokai Sabers. Zarya shot her multiple arrows at the enemies before Joe sent forth twin versions of his Special Technique Slashes, ending the Goumin and Sugomin and Spectral Hand Forces.

Arkayna spun her staff around at Dreadbane, knocking him back as Captain Marvelous slashed away Dojiku. Both were about to slash back, but Don leapt onto Captain Marvelous and Arkayna's shoulders, shooting down at them as fast as his arms would let him. The two stumbled back before Captain Marvelous and Arkayna ran forward, leaping onto Don's shoulders.

"For the Kaizoku Sentai!" Captain Marvelous exclaimed as he raised up his Gokai Saber.

"For the prosperity of Gemina!" Arkayna exclaimed as she spun around her Dragon Staff.

Dreadbane and Dojiku both looked up in surprise. Captain Marvelous slashed down at Dojiku while Arkayna landed her hit on Dreadbane. That was when Captain Marvelous and Don both charged up their weapons with Ranger Keys. Arkayna grinned and split apart her Staff, twirling around her glowing wands.

 **FIIINNNAAALLL WWWAAAVVVEEEE!**

Captain Marvelous sent forth his Gokai Scramble towards Dojiku while Don shot his twin Gokai Blast towards Dreadbane. Arkayna backflipped out of the way of the blast and charged it up with twin green fire slashes. The green attacks hit Dreadbane, sending him back in an explosion and cracking part of his skull.

Dojiku held the Gokai Scramble sent at him. Captain Marvelous looked up as the rest of the Gokaigers and Mysticons joined him, Don and Arkayna.

"Fool!" Dojiku exclaimed, absorbing the Gokai Scramble Attack. "I hold the powers of every Zangyack General who came before me! None of your attacks, nor the powers of the Codex, can hurt me!" he yelled before sending forth a sonic slash the same as Damaras towards the Gokaigers and Mysticons.

"We'll see!" Arkayna exclaimed. She and the Mysticons were about to arm themselves with their Bracers until the Gokaigers ran up next to her.

The Sonic Slash soon hit, but the Gokaigers had already inserted their Keys.

" **GOKAI CHANGE!** "

 **GGGGIIIINNNGGGAAAMMMAAANNNN!**

 **DDDAAAIIIIRRRAAANNNGGGEEERRRR!**

 **FFFLLLLAAASSSHHHHMMMAAANNNN!**

 **ZZZYYYUUURRRAAANNNGGGEEERRR!**

 **SSSSHHHHIIIINNNKKKEEENNNGGGEERRR!**

 **GGGOOOO-GGGOOOO V!**

Captain Marvelous transformed into GingaGreen, Joe into ShishiRanger, Luka into Green Flash, Don into DragonRanger, Ahim into ShinkenGreen and Gai into GoGreen. They charged with Arkayna towards Dojiku, slashing at him. Captain Marvelous and Ahim slashed at him with their Beast Attack Rod and Wood Spear respectively, followed by Joe and Luka using their respective Dairen Rod and Prism Shooter Sword. Gai slashed him backwards with his V-Lancer, allowing Don to use his Zyusouken and Arkayna to use her Dragon Staff to slash him away.

 **GGGGOOOSSSSEEEIIIIGGGEEERRRR!**

 **SSSSHHHHIIIINNNKKKEEENNNGGGEERRR!**

 **NNNNIIINNNIIINNNNGGGEEERRR!**

 **GGGGAAAAOOOORRRAAAAANNNGGGEEERRRR!**

 **GGGOOOOORRRREEEEENNNNGGGGEEERRR!**

Zarya leapt towards the five Gokaigers as Don stayed with Arkayna as DragonRanger. They did a Gokai Change once again and fired at Dojiku alongside her, Captain Marvelous as GoseiBlue, Joe as ShinkenBlue, Luka as AoNinger, Ahim as GaoBlue and Gai as AoRenger, each using their long-ranged weapons. As he was sent back, Joe stayed with Zarya, and the remaining four Gokaigers dashed to Piper, performing another Gokai Change.

 **DDDAAAIIIIRRRAAAANNNNGGGEEERRR!**

Captain Marvelous transformed into KirinRanger, tossing forth his Dairinken.

 **GGGGGOOOOO-OOONNNGGGGEEERRR!**

Piper tossed her hoops while Luka tossed her Racing Bullet alongside her at Dojiku as well.

 **CAAAARRRRRRRRAAAANNNGGGEEERRR!**

Ahim, as Yellow Racer, sent forth punches with her Side Knuckles at Dojiku, causing him to try and fend them off. However, he noticed that his sword was started to get some cracks as Gai attacked.

 **HHHHUUUURRRIIICCCAAANNNNEEEGGGEEERRRR!**

Gai was as HurricaneYellow, tossing forth his Quake Hammer at Dojiku, sending him towards Em, now standing with Captain Marvelous, Ahim and Gai. Luka, on the other hand, stood with Piper.

 **TTTTIIIIMMMMEEEERRRRAAAANNNNGGGEEERRR!**

Captain Marvelous slashed at Dojiku with his Double Vector Sword as TimePink.

 **SSSSHHHHIIIINNNKKKEEENNNGGGEERRR!**

Gai sent forth the next slash with his ShinkenMaru as ShinkenPink before Dojiku was sent at Em and Ahim.

 **GGGIIINNNNGGGAAAMMMAAANNN!**

Ahim transformed into GingaPink and spun around with Em. At the same time, they slashed right through Dojiku.

 **GGGOOOO-GGGOOOO V!**

Gai ran at Dojiku, transforming from ShinkenPink to GoSilver, slashing at him with his VI Hatchet. As soon as he did, Captain Marvelous charged at him.

 **MMMMAAAAGGGGIIIIRRRAAAANNNGGGEEERRR!**

Captain Marvelous transformed from TimePink into MagiRed, slashing Dojiku to the ground.

The Mysticons charged forward and held their arms out.

" **Unleash the Dragon**!" Arkayna called out, summoning her Dragon Bracer.

" **Fly, Phoenix, Fly**!" Piper called out, gaining her Phoenix Bracer.

" **Time to Howl**!" Zarya called out, calling forth the power of her Wolf Bracer.

" **Battle Unicorn, Charge**!" Em called out, getting her Unicorn Bracer.

The rest of the Gokaigers, still in their Gokai Change Forms, sent a blast towards Dojiku before reverting back into themselves and sending forth a combined Gokai Slash.

 **FIIINNNAAALLL WWWAAAVVVEEEE!**

The blasts combined with the Codex Attacks, hitting Dojiku, as well as Dreadbane, Tazma and General Tibion.

"How was _that?!_ " Gai exclaimed.

Dojiku got back up. "I have survived far worse than that pathetic attempt!" he remarked. "Hundreds of worlds, countless galaxies have fallen to Zangyack! Now you too shall be added to the list of the defeated and forgotten!"

"Shooty-Shoot!" Piper complained.

"Don't give in!" Captain Marvelous ordered, aiming his sword forward. "To the last breath, fight them!"

"We won't surrender to the likes of _you!_ " Arkayna yelled.

All of a sudden, from the Mysticon Stronghold, the Dragon Disk glowed. Navi and Choko noticed the Dragon Disk aboard the GokaiGalleon glow as well before four lights flew out from them.

The four lights flew towards the battle, knocking Tazma, Dreadbane and General Tibion down before hitting Dojiku. They flew in front of Don, Joe, Luka and Ahim afterwards.

"What's this?" Don asked.

"That light…" Arkayna said. "It's from the Dragon Disks!"

" _Accept my gift_ ," the voice of Imani Firewing said. " _To those who will carry out the power of the Mysticons through the Multiverse_."

The four lights took on the forms of Keys. Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em all looked as lights came from their bracers, energizing them again and flying towards the Keys.

"Whoa!" Gai exclaimed as the lights faded away, revealing Keys that now had the shapes of each of the Mysticons on them. "What… what is this?!"

"Mysticon Keys!" Don exclaimed.

"So… this is the Mysticons' Greater Power?" Joe asked.

"Looks like it." Zarya replied.

"Are we really able to do this?" Ahim asked.

"Hey… no self-doubt." Em said.

" _Hakase_ , you take the lead," Captain Marvelous said. "Go get him!"

" _Yosha!_ " Don exclaimed before he held out his Dragon Mage Key. "Let's go!"

The rest of the Gokaigers walked up alongside Don while Captain Marvelous and Gai shot at the Spectral hand, blinding them once again.

" **GOKAI CHANGE**!"

Joe, Don, Luka and Ahim all activated their new Keys. As they did, the symbols of the masks of each Mysticon flew towards them.

 **MMMMYYYSSSSTTTIIICCCOOONNNSSSS!**

The mask of each Mysticon appeared on the visors of each Gokaiger, glowing with their respective colors. Their bodies started to change, turning into the forms of the Mysticons as well. Soon, their helmets faded away, being replaced with the face of the Mysticon Dragon Mage, Ranger, Striker and Knight.

"Alright!" Don exclaimed as he looked to himself as the Dragon Mage.

"Nicely done." Joe said, now looking at himself as Zarya.

" _Nice job_." Luka said as she was now Piper, still using her Japanese voice and accent.

"I am a Mysticon!" Ahim exclaimed, seeing herself as Em.

"They turned into _us?_ " Piper asked.

"Makes me feel like I have a twin sister now." Arkayna mused.

"Nani?!" Dojiku exclaimed as Dreadbane and Tazma looked on in utter shock. "New Keys?!"

"Impossible!" Tazma exclaimed. " _Two_ teams of Mysticons?!"

"Pirates and Mysticons together!" Don exclaimed. He took out his Dragon Staff and twirled it around. " _Minna_ … Do hade ne Ikuze!"

" **Mysticon Wolf Arrows**!" Joe called out, shooting stronger versions of Zarya's energy arrows with his bow.

Dojiku stumbled back before Ahim ran in as Emerald.

" **Mysticon Unicorn Sword**!" Ahim called out, slashing Dojiku across the chest with her sword. She backed away from one of Dojiku's slashes back at her.

"Here!" Em called out, tossing her sword once again.

Ahim caught the sword and held it with her own. She spun both around, sending forth energy slashes at Dojiku before stabbing him in the chest. She lifted him into the air and spun around again.

"Luka-San!" Ahim called out as she threw Dojiku towards Luka.

Luka cartwheeled towards where Dojiku was being thrown before jumping into the air.

" **Pixie Blasts! Hyper Hoops**!" Luka called out, sending forth several Pixie Blasts towards Dojiku before sending all three of her hoops at him, knocking him to the ground.

" **Dragon's Fury**!" Don called out as he dashed towards Dojiku.

Dojiku got up as Don started to slash at him rapidly, not giving him a chance to fight back. He appeared all around him, slamming down his Dragon Staff onto him before backflipping away, sending forth dozens of green fireballs at him.

Captain Marvelous, Gai and the real Mysticons ran forward as Don, Joe, Luka and Ahim joined them.

"Time to finish this!" Gai called out as he took out his Gold Anchor Key. He slotted it into the bottom of his Gokai Cellular. " **Gokai Change**!"

 **GGOOKKAAAAI SILVER! GOOOOLLLLLDDDD MMMOOOODDDE!**

The golden Anchor fell onto Gai, giving him his golden over-shield with the helmets of each Sixth Sentai Ranger. He spun around his Gokai Spear and aimed it at Dojiku, trying to recover from the damage done on him.

"Here we go!" Captain Marvelous called out as he and the rest of the Gokaigers, now back in their normal forms, slammed their buckles. A light came from each of their buckles and formed the team's cannon. " **GokaiGalleon Buster**!" he called out. He got to the side and charged up his Gokai Saber and Gun, handing the GokaiGalleon Buster to Don.

" **MYSTICON KEYS! SET**!" the four Gokaigers called out, placing their Mysticon Keys in.

 **COOOODDDDEEEEXXXXXX CHARGE!**

"Mysticons, together!" Arkayna called out as her Dragon Staff lit up. Zarya's bow lit up as well, as did Piper's Hoops and Em's Sword.

"I'm ready for you!" Dojiku exclaimed, taking out the Zangyack Bazooka and charging it up.

Gai tossed his Gokai Spear forward. As he did, the Gokaigers fired the GokaiGalleon Buster.

 **MYYYYSSSTTTIIIICCCOOOONNNN SSSTTRRRIIIKKKKE!**

Piper tossed her Hoops forward, creating rings in front of Dojiku.

 **FIIINNNAAALLL WWWAAAVVVEEEE!**

Captain Marvelous and Zarya both sent a blast with the Gokai Spear and the GokaiGalleon Buster Blast. After sending forth his Gokai Blast, he sent forth a Gokai Slash with Arkayna and Em, all blasts making their way through the hoops. As soon as each attack passed, the Hoops flew towards Dojiku as well. Each attack hit him Dojiku hard as he fired back, the Bazooka charged up and already having fired. His blast and Bazooka were destroyed, and each attack that hit him caused sparks to fly across him.

"Zangyack… will not end here!" Dojiku yelled before he fell down and exploded to death.

"Dojiku!" General Tibion called out.

"That weapon he gave us had better be worth it," Dreadbane said before looking up at a Zangyack Ship. "Fire it now!"

A Spectral Hand Soldier aimed the gun down to where Dojiku fell. As he did, cannons opened up on the other ships.

"What's going on?" Em asked.

"No…" Captain Marvelous said with shock. "It can't be!"

The Spectral Hand Soldier fired, causing beams from each Zangyack Ship to fire down as well. Soon, Dojiku and three Sugomin rose back up, enlarging to a greater height than ever before.

"Oh my Goblin!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"They can still grow?!" Gai exclaimed.

"I shall start the new age of Zangyack here and now!" Dojiku exclaimed, stabbing his sword down.

The Gokaigers and the Mysticons ran out of the way of the sword. As they did, Malvaron and Doug both came over, landing from the GokaiGalleon.

"Okay, I'm scared now!" Doug exclaimed.

"You call _that_ stronger?" Captain Marvelous asked. He scoffed and took out his Mobirates, dialing 5-5-0-1, while Gai put in his TimeFire Key into his Gokai Cellular.

 **GGGOOOOKKKAAAIII GALLEON!**

 **GGGOOOOOZZZYYYUUUU DRILL!**

"We've got this!" Gai exclaimed as he leapt up.

The GokaiGalleon flew up, causing the Gokaigers to board it.

"What are they _doing?_ " Malvaron asked.

The GokaiGalleon flew towards Dojiku before they were joined by Gai, now piloting GoZyuDrill. Everyone looked up in amazement as the two large vessels fired on Dojiku and his Sugomin before four vehicles opened up from the GokaiGalleon.

The Gokai Jet and Gokai Racer attached themselves to the sides of the GokaiGalleon, causing the Bow Mast to open up. As it did, the Gokai Marine and Gokai Trailer attached themselves to the bottom, making the legs.

The now-assembled Gokai-Oh put a pirate hat on its head and spun around with its Gokai Ken Sabers.

" **KANZEN! KAIZOKU GATTAI! GOKAI-OH!** "

GoZyuDrill started to split apart. The main base became the torso before golden claws formed the legs. A Tyrannosaurus Head came onto the left hand while the golden drill formed the right hand. A red pointed helmet came on and the eyes glowed.

" **Kanzen! GoZyuJin**!"

"Yay!" Piper cheered, leaping into the air in excitement.

"They can _do_ that?" Em asked.

From the Astromancer Academy, an Astromancer with blue hair in a bobcut and wearing glasses watched what was happening with the rest of the Astromancers.

"Nova Terron, aren't those the Pirates who arrived yesterday?" one of the Astromancers asked.

"It appears so, Gandobi," Nova Terron replied. "It seems we may have to reconsider banishing them _after_ all."

"Amazing!" the blue-haired Astromancer exclaimed in wonder.

"Marvelous, take Dojiku!" Gai ordered. "I'll hold off the Sugomin!"

"Be careful!" Captain Marvelous called out before the core five Gokaigers focused their attention on the last Zangyack General. "Time to _end_ Zangyack… once and for all!"

Dojiku snarled and charged towards Gokai-Oh. The Gokaigers charged back at him, slamming their swords onto his own blade. He pushed them off and shot them, causing them to place their swords up in defense, using them as a shield.

Gai used GoZyuJin to slash at several of the Sugomin. One of them slammed their fists onto him, but he held up his drill and punched him away before slashing away another one of the Sugomin.

The third Sugomin looked to Dojiku and leapt into the air, turning into a fighter jet.

"Whoa!" Arkayna exclaimed.

The Sugomin flew towards Gokai-Oh, firing down on the Gokaigers, causing sparks to fly across Gokai-Oh.

The Gokaigers all groaned as they took the full blunt of the blast.

"Dirty bastard!" Captain Marvelous cursed. He looked up and had Gokai-Oh fight back, but Dojiku slashed it across the chest, causing it to be sent back even more.

"Marvelous!" Arkayna yelled. She groaned angrily before letting out a whistle. "Izzie, get over here!" she called out, summoning Izzie to her.

"Come on, Archer!" Zarya called out as Archer flew over.

"Let's go, Ms. Paisley!" Piper yelled as Ms. Paisley flew with the rest of the Mysticons' Griffons, followed shortly by Topaz.

"Giddy-Up, Topaz!" Em called out.

"Where are you going?" Malvaron asked. "We can't take on anything that big!"

"We _have_ to help the Gokaigers!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"Even if we _don't_ have a giant armor to fight with, we can at least help them out!" Em added on.

"Let's fly some skies!" Arkayna called out. "Pink Skulls, come on!"

The Ship of the Pink Skulls flew with the Mysticons towards the battle.

"Dojiku will destroy the Gokaigers _and_ the Mysticons!" Dreadbane exclaimed. He let out a laugh. "And finally… I will have the Codex!"

Gokai-Oh used its cannon to fire back at the Sugomin in the air while also trying to fend off against Dojiku at the same time. However, both Zangyack Forces fired on the Gokaigers, causing them to be sent back with more sparks flying.

"I shall avenge my fallen Emperor!" Dojiku exclaimed. He charged up his sword and prepared to bring down the Gokaigers, but all of a sudden, green fireballs and blue energy arrows hit him. " _Nani?!_ "

Everyone turned to see the Mysticons and the Pink Skulls flying into battle.

"Get off our World!" Arkayna yelled as she led the Mysticons to help out the Gokaigers.

"What are you doing?!" Captain Marvelous exclaimed.

"We're helping you," Zarya said. "After all you've done for us, and what Zangyack has done, we are _not_ backing down now!"

Joe grinned. "Very well," he said. "As you say, Dragon Mage…"

" **IT'S MAGIC HOUR**!"

"Oh! Sugoi!" Gai exclaimed. He turned back. "Yosha! Let's do this enthusiastically!" he exclaimed, spinning around his wheels. " **Trident Mode**!" he called out.

The drill arm of GoZyuDrill split open, forming a trident. It slashed away the two Sugomin he was facing before Kitty Boon flew the Pirate Ship of the Pink Skulls towards them.

"Fire all cannons!" Kitty ordered the Pink Skulls.

Several cannons fired from the Pink Skulls' Ship, hitting each of the Sugomin. They looked back and fired at them, but Gai piloted GoZyuJin in the way.

" **Shield Mode**!" Gai called out, spinning around the drill. It became a shield that sent the blasts back at the Sugomin. "Kitty-San! Let's do this!"

"Right with you, Gai!" Kitty called out. "Everyone, let's give Zangyack the special Pink Skulls Treatment!"

"And a Silver Special!" Gai exclaimed, slotting in the keys of DragonRanger, TimeFire and AbareKiller. " **Gokai Triple Drill Dream**!"

The Pink Skulls fired on the Sugomin once again, causing them to falter, before Gai sent forth his Gokai Triple Drill Dream Attack at them. The two screamed before dying in a massive explosion.

" **MAGI DRAGON**!" the Gokaigers called out. They slotted in their Magiranger Keys and summoned Magi Dragon into the air. Em flew with it alongside Piper towards the Sugomin Ship while Arkayna and Zarya flew down to take on Dojiku.

"Go, Hoopy!" Piper called out, tossing her hoops at the Sugomin Ship before Em leapt off, using her armor once again. She leapt onto the head of the Magi Dragon and spun around her drill.

Magi Dragon used its tail to fling Em into the air, sending her down towards the Sugomin Ship as it bound the Sugomin. As soon as it was immobilized, Em drilled right through it, destroying the Sugomin in an explosion.

Arkayna stood on top of Izzie as Gokai-Oh slashed at Dojiku. He slashed back hard, the two locking blades, before she fired green fireballs at his eyes. He yelled in pain before Zarya shot her energy arrows, causing him to stumble back.

"Piper, now!" Luka called out.

Piper landed as if on cue, catching her Hoops from the destroyed Sugomin Ship before wrapping her hoops around Dojiku's sword arm and his chest.

"What?!" Dojiku exclaimed.

Arkayna fired more fireballs at Dojiku, sending him backwards, before Piper used her Hoops to pull Dojiku's sword into his chest.

Dojiku screamed as sparks flew across his body, but stood tall as the Mysticons landed on Gokai-Oh.

"Let's do this, Don." Arkayna said as she aimed her hand out, summoning her Dragon Bracer once again.

"Whenever you're ready, Joe." Zarya said, aiming her hand out as well and summoning her Wolf Bracer.

"Let's celebrate, Luka!" Piper exclaimed, aiming her hand out and getting her Phoenix Bracer.

"By the Hammer of Harmon, let's do this, Ahim!" Em exclaimed, aiming her hand out and gaining her Unicorn Bracer.

"Alright!" Captain Marvelous exclaimed.

At that moment, the Mysticon Keys lit up. As they did, the arms and legs of Gokai-Oh lit up as well.

"The Greater Power of the Mysticons!" Joe exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Don exclaimed, slotting his Key in.

" **MYSTICON KEYS! SET**!"

A wolf formed the shape of Joe's Gokai Jet while a Dragon formed the shape of the Gokai Racer. A Phoenix appeared in the shape of Luka's Gokai Trailer before a Unicorn appeared in the shape of the Gokai Marine.

"Ready?!" Captain Marvelous called out.

" **READY**!" the Gokaigers and the Mysticons all called out.

Dojiku looked at Gokai-Oh and snarled. Sparks still flew across him, but he continued to stand.

" **GOKAI CODEX UNLEASH**!"

Gokai-Oh and the Mysticons all fired on Dojiku, unleashing the mighty power of the Codex. He yelled as each individual Codex Attack hit him before the Gokai Codex Unleash made its mark on him, causing an explosion that sent him tumbling back.

"My Emperor! I have failed you!" Dojiku yelled. "But even with my death… long live Zangyack!" he yelled before falling over and exploding, dying once and for all.

"Looks like Dojiku wasn't so strong after all." Tazma mused.

"We shall have another chance," Dreadbane said angrily. "Spectral Hand, fall back!" he ordered as he got onto his Vulture.

Everyone watched as the Spectral Hand retreated. They did not to go after them, instead cherishing the victory they had scored for the time being.

"This World… it's a nice one," Luka admitted. "I like it."

"You have the best fighting machine ever!" Zarya exclaimed as she laid back on Archer. "I could get used to a view like this."

On the ground, everyone returned to Drake City. They looked up at Gokai-Oh, GoZyuJin and the Mysticons with wonder. After a while, Serena took out her phone and took some pictures. Barnabas and Shenectacus took pictures as well, followed by Kitty and Kasey. Even more people took pictures and cheered for the Gokaigers and Mysticons.

Gawayne just grumbled as Lateensia and his butler took pictures. "Stupid Pirates," he muttered. "Why do they ruin _everything_ for me?!"

At the Astromancer Academy, Arkayna and Malvaron were making another Dragon Disk with the other Mysticons.

"Can't believe Nova Terron let us make another Dragon Disk," Zarya mused. "He must _really_ love _Avatars of the Apocalypse_."

"Well, he _is_ getting the top score these days," Em reasoned. "Guess a guy with a funny voice has a soft spot after all."

"I just hope the Gokaigers like the gift basket we made for them!" Piper said as Choko came over with one gift basket with memorabilia from Drake City.

Navi flew in with two more gift baskets in his claws. "They'll love them! I'm sure of it!" she chirped.

"Thanks, Navi," Arkayna said before a new Dragon Disk came out from the Celestial Forge. "We're done! And there was no doom this time!"

"Alright!" Malvaron exclaimed. He suddenly felt his phone ring and looked at it. "Nova Terron… he beat my high score!"

"Hey, take it easy," Zarya said. "At least he didn't—"

"Zarya's too!" Malvaron exclaimed.

" **NNNNOOOOO!** "

The next morning, the Mysticons met with the Gokaigers back at the Stronghold. Captain Marvelous played _Avatars of the Apocalypse_ with Zarya, Malvaron and Doug, managing to get past each of the enemies in the game.

"You know, we have something like this back in our World," Captain Marvelous said, easily wiping out several clans. "Only difference is that you have better quality."

"Guess we're not so different," Zarya said before a sound droned from the console. "Oh, not again!"

"Come on!" Doug complained.

"Seriously?!" Malvaron exclaimed.

" _ **YOU'VE BEEN APOCALYPSED!**_ "

"Someone else can take over this for me," Captain Marvelous said. "We won't be here long, after all."

Zarya, Doug and Malvaron got up and walked over where the rest of the Gokaigers and Mysticons were waiting.

"I hope you like these gift baskets," Piper said as she handed each of the Gokaigers gift baskets. "They have the best stuff from this Realm in them."

"Thanks!" Gai exclaimed as he looked through his gift basket. He took out some books. "By the way, I have something for you too!" he said as he handed each of the Mysticons, Malvaron and Doug his books. "Super Sentai Encyclopedias!"

"We're going to miss you when you leave," Arkayna said, looking through her book. "You've given us quite an adventure."

"And we know that there is something greater than treasure in every World now," Captain Marvelous said as he and Don walked over, shaking hands with Arkayna. "Thanks."

"You take care," Zarya said as she and Joe walked towards each other. "And thanks for the thrill of being a Pirate again."

"Don't stray from being the Mysticon Ranger," Joe said. "You have the skills of a Pirate, but the heart of a hero. I admire that."

Luka smiled as she and Gai walked towards Piper. "Keep up the skills." She said.

"Be enthusiastic all the time." Gai added on.

"You two just be sure to live a long and happy life," Piper said. "As a one-hundred and ten year-old elf, I know you'll have a lot of good experiences ahead."

"Don't doubt yourself, Ahim." Em told Ahim.

"Be sure to stand up for yourself… always." Ahim told Em.

"Hope we meet again, Choko-San!" Navi told Choko, who just chirped in response.

Joe and Zarya smiled before they eventually shared a hug with each other, as did the rest of the Gokaigers with the Mysticons. All of a sudden, his Mobirates went off.

"You expecting a call?" Zarya asked.

"Not sure…" Joe said. He opened his Mobirates and placed it to his ear. "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Yo, Joe," another Japanese man said, causing Joe's eyes to widen. "You Kaizoku Sentai busy?"

"Kaito Daiki?" Joe asked, causing everyone to turn to him. "Kamen Rider DiEnd?"

"I hope I'm not calling at a bad time," Kaito said. "But Tsukasa has fallen."

"Decade is down?" Captain Marvelous asked.

"He has a temporary replacement, but he could use some help in his training," Kaito replied, looking to a teen in a green jacket practice with the Ride Booker. "Think you can travel to the World we're in? I'll send over my coordinates."

Captain Marvelous grinned. "The Next Decade, huh?" he asked. "We're in."

"You're off on new adventures," Arkayna said. "Meanwhile, we need to bring the original Dragon Disk and Codex to the Astromancers."

"But don't be a stranger," Zarya said. "Pirate to Pirates… keep in touch and fly some skies."

"Yeah," Captain Marvelous said as he turned around. "Hade ni Ikuze!"

"But before you go…" Arkayna said as she, the rest of the Mysticons, Malvaron, Doug, Choko and Navi came over. "Let's at least take a picture, just something for you to remember us by."

Captain Marvelous grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

Everyone smiled before they all huddled together.

" **KAIZOKU SENTAI… GOKAIGER**!"

" **MYSTICONS**!"

Arkayna's camera flashed, showing a picture of the Gokaigers and the Mysticons posing together.

The Mysticons and Malvaron made their way to the Astromancer Academy as the GokaiGalleon flew off into Space.

From the ground, Kitty, Kasey and the Pink Skulls sent a salute to the Gokaigers.

"Later… _Hakase_." Arkayna said as her Key glowed for Don.

"Take care, Joe." Zarya said as her Key did the same for Joe.

"Have fun, Luka!" Piper called out, her Key glowing, causing Luka to smile.

"Stay safe, Ahim." Emerald bid, causing her Key to glow for Ahim.

A Silver Dimension Wall opened for the Gokaigers, bringing them into the new World.

On Gemina, an old man in an alley watched everything happen. A smile briefly appeared on his face before a light glowed from his body.

"Gokaigers, Mysticons… may the Star of Gygax protect you all."

 _ **To be continued in**_ " **The Next Decade** " _**and future episodes of**_ " **Mysticons** "…


End file.
